Dos Winchester y un Grant
by kurofye.D
Summary: Dean es regresado a la vida. Que pasaría si al buscar a su hermano junto con Bobby quien le abre la puerta no es aquella chica, compañía nocturna de Sam, sino un chico y que además es el reemplazo de Dean. WINCEST! CAPITULO 10 ARRIBA!
1. Todo sigue igual

_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie Supernatural no me pertenecen._

_**Summary:** Dean es regresado a la vida. Que pasaría si al buscar a su hermano junto con Bobby quien le abre la puerta no es aquella chica, compañía nocturna de Sam, sino un chico y que además es el reemplazo de Dean. **WINCEST!!!**_

_Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo de la serie Supernatural, ya antes hice uno pero era de anime XD, en fin este fic es de mi pareja favorita Dean x Sam, mi querido Wincest, asi que si este género no te gusta es fácil, no leas ¬¬_

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Primer Capítulo: Todo sigue igual**

Semanas después del espantoso encuentro que los hermanos Winchester tuvieron con aquel demonio, todo seguía estando igual.

Más posibles casos, más investigaciones, más mentiras a pobres y corrientes personas para encontrar lo que buscaban, más falsas alarmas, más casos ordinarios: de fantasmas vengativos y con asuntos pendientes, chupa cabras, payasos asesinos, y uno que otro demonio de bajo y regular nivel. Nuevamente un motel ordinario y barato con pésima decoración, con camas duras que hacen casi imposible el poder descansar. Mucho café pues Sam planea desvelarse toda la noche, como ya tiene por costumbre, y un mar de libros y papeles recién impresos sobre la pequeña mesa de la habitación. Todo parece seguir igual cuando empacan sus cosas para dirigirse a otro Estado y salen presurosos pues siempre está el temor de que lleguen a encontrar que sus tarjetas de crédito son falsas y no existe ningún señor James Cooper o Albert Johnson.

La misma forma de investigar, las mismas mentiras, el mismo método, el mismo equilibrio entre el inteligente y el impulsivo, los mismos caminos, un bar como parada obligada cuando se viajan miles de kilómetros y el mismo viejo Impala.

El mismo y viejo auto que levanta el polvo del solitario camino, pero que aún así luce como en sus mejores momentos, perfectamente cuidado, sin ninguna ralladura y ronroneando como Dean adora. Corre veloz y con estilo y toca fuerte esa música que Sam no soporta.

Sí, en definitiva todo luce como siempre, dos jóvenes viajando solos en busca de un posible demonio que está haciendo de las suyas en otro Estado, el mismo Impala, los mismos problemas sobrenaturales, el mismo rock de los 80's a todo volumen, un chico que más que no soportar la música parece que le lastima y otro que no deja de moverse frenéticamente siguiendo el ritmo de una especialmente ruidosa canción mientras gira el volante para dirigirse al más cercano motel que anuncia que aún quedan vacantes.

Todo puede lucir igual a ojos de cualquiera pero a ojos de Sam Winchester nada es igual, todo es completa, diametralmente diferente ahora. Porque el chico que agradece al Señor haber encontrado un Motel decente, ríe, hace bulla, salta sobre ambas camas probando cual es la más aceptable, y se estira sobre la elegida no es su hermano, no es Dean, él lleva semanas muerto, sufriendo Dios sabe cuánto; el dónde?? Bueno, eso Sam lo sabe perfectamente. Todo eso mientras que el culpable de su muerte está vivo, aunque parezca todo lo contrario, aunque daría todo lo tuviera para que la situación fuera a la inversa.

Sam sigue con su vida no porque él lo quiera, sino porque es lo que su hermano desearía, cuida el Impala como solo Dean sabía hacer pues es una de las pocas cosas que le quedan de él y porque este le enseño como hacerlo cuando él no estuviera cerca; Sam escucha esa música antigua e insoportable porque con eso lo recuerda, aunque ahora más que disgustarle le provoque llorar al escucharla; sigue ocupando el lugar del copiloto solo porque sabe que su nueva pareja maneja mejor que él, y como siempre hará todo lo necesario para cuidar a la nena de Dean; tiene una nueva pareja no para reemplazarlo sino porque su hermano siempre le enseñó que dos son mejor que uno y porque debe admitir que sin alguien más apoyándolo no hubiera durado ni un mes en su tarea de cazador.

Su meta: vivir lo más posible solo para que Dean no haya dado su vida en vano, aunque vivir sea la muerte para Sam.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Este capi fue como una especie de introducción, prometo que los proximos son más largos. Ahora solo pido que me dejen saber si les gustó mediante sus preciados e invaluables reviews XD Eso es todo, byex!!**


	2. Si a veces significa siempre

_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie Supernatural no me pertenecen._

_**Summary:** Dean es regresado a la vida. Que pasaría si al buscar a su hermano junto con Bobby quien le abre la puerta no es aquella chica, compañía nocturna de Sam, sino un chico y que además es el reemplazo de Dean. **WINCEST!!!**_

._._._ ._._._ ._._._ ._._._ ._._._

**Segundo Capítulo: Si a veces significa siempre**

A veces Sam se siente completamente disgustado consigo mismo, se mira en el espejo mientras se acomoda el sucio cabello viendo donde tendrá que poner mayor atención cuando entre al baño a ducharse y recuerda que normalmente vería a un lado del espejo la cara sonriente de su hermano, que sin decir una palabra solo con sus ojos diría lo nenaza que era por verse tanto en ese objeto mientras Sam resopla aun más molesto pues no era suficiente estar cubierto de tierra de cementerio sino que su hermano continuaba burlándose de él.

Luego lo escucharía silbar mientras caminaba y eso sería suficiente para que Sam dejase de divagar, pues su hermano siempre empezaba a silbar cuando estaba planeando hacerle una de las suyas. Pero qué sería??? Pensaba burlarse de su aspecto? tirarlo a la cama sabiendo que así cubriría también a esta de tierra? usar su ordenador mientras se metía a bañar? o… Bueno toda sospecha quedaba en el aire cuando un sonriente y silbador Dean se metía al baño y cerraba la puerta tras de él, aún sabiendo que Sam no podía resistir ni un segundo más con toda esa tierra encima.

A veces Sam se siente completamente disgustado consigo mismo, se mira en el espejo mientras se acomoda el sucio cabello viendo donde tendrá que poner mayor atención cuando entre al baño a ducharse, pero ahora Dean no está asomándose al espejo para burlarse de él, nadie empieza a silbar mientras se escabulle rápidamente al baño, pues Jack, su nuevo compañero siempre deja que se bañe primero. A veces se siente agradecido por eso, otras furioso, no con él exactamente, sino consigo mismo, pues desea que Jack sea aún más como Dean, puede sonar algo masoquista pero le gustaría que se burlara un poco más de él, que cuestionara su sexualidad, lo llamara perra, y se adelantara al baño sin pedirle permiso.

A veces Sam se siente completamente disgustado consigo mismo por estar pensando siquiera que desearía que Jack se pareciese más a su hermano, pues eso es imposible, aunque ya de por si se parecen, su nuevo compañero no es ni la mitad de bueno que Dean.

Otras veces se siente disgustado cuando está en algún bar por petición de Jack y la mesera le coquetea descaradamente mientras acerca demasiado su rostro al de Sam con la escusa de no poder escucharlo por el ruido. Se molesta, no porque deteste que le coqueteen o más bien que aquello le ponga incómodo, sino porque esa camarera de estar Dean, no lo habría ni mirado.

Se siente disgustado cuando Bobby les telefonea para informarles de un nuevo caso que él no puede atender pues le está siguiendo el paso a un par de vampiros, y empieza la frase con "Muchachos", muchachos son Dean y Sam solo ellos dos, no Jack y Sam, no Sam y Jack, es Dean y Sam; y este último se siente especialmente disgustado cuando Bobby los saluda usando esa frase, porque para Sam ya no hay ese "muchachos", tampoco podrán decir nunca más "Los hermanos Winchester ", porque él ya no está, de ahora en adelante Bobby debería decir "Sam y el chico nuevo reemplazo de Dean", bueno si quería podía obviar "reemplazo de Dean", pero ese no era el punto, el maldito punto aquí era que Dean ya no estaba más con Sam, el puto punto es que Dean lo dejó aquí solo para que consiga sobrevivir por su cuenta, acaso no dijo él que siempre lo cuidaría porque eso es lo que los hermanos mayores hacen cuando tienen a una nenaza como hermano.

A veces Sam se siente disgustado consigo mismo cuando inmerso en su amargura empieza a divagar y concluye que la culpa de todo la tiene su hermano, por haberse sacrificado por él, por haberlo regresado a la vida, por haber conseguido solo una año, por no haberlo dejado investigar más acerca de una forma de salvarlo, por haberse dejado vencer tan fácilmente, por haberle visto como un fenómeno cuando este sugirió tratar con la idea de Rubby y desarrollar más sus poderes para enfrentarse a aquel ser.

A veces se siente disgustado consigo mismo precisamente porque concluye todo eso, porque sabe que Dean no tiene la culpa, porque este dio su vida por él, porque sabe que de haber estado en aquella situación este hubiera dado la vida por su hermano aunque a cambio le hubieran dado unos minutos con él. Porque sabe que su hermano es lo único que le queda y porque sabe que Dean lo adora, y lo sabe no solo porque dio su vida por él, sino porque hasta el final trató de protegerlo y prohibirle que utilizara esos poderes, sabe que este lo adora por la forma que tenía para burlarse de él, por cómo le sonreía y en especial por como pronunciaba ese "Sammy" que en otros tiempos detestaba, pero que ahora mataría por volver a escuchar.

A veces se siente disgustado consigo mismo cuando está feliz, cuando se ríe de alguna situación particular o cuando Jack se las ingenia para contar un buen chiste en tal estado de embriaguez, a veces se siente molesto consigo mismo cuando una mujer les agradece haberla salvado a ella y a su familia. A veces Sam se siente disgustado consigo mismo por que las gracias debería recibirlas Dean, porque él mismo no pudo rescatar a su propia familia, porque Dean murió en la misma habitación que él y este no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. A veces se siente especialmente disgustado consigo mismo por que fue él quien le falló a su hermano. Porque se supone que pueden contar el uno con el otro, pero esta vez Dean no pudo contar con él.

A veces se siente molesto consigo mismo cuando sostiene el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo que empieza a sangrar peligrosamente, a veces se siente disgustado consigo mismo porque se pone a divagar acerca de todo eso durante una casería y termina lastimado, a veces se siente disgustado consigo mismo porque aun lastimado no puede dejar de pensar en lo disgustado que se siente consigo mismo, y de cómo Jack acaba con ese ser y como se acerca presuroso donde él para atender un poco aquella herida, a veces se siente disgustado consigo mismo porque la cara preocupada que está a pocos centímetros de la suya no es pero desearía que fuera la de Dean. A veces se siente disgustado consigo mismo cuando empieza a sentirse mareado y la visión se le pone borrosa por la pérdida de sangre y Jack se apresura tratando de parar el sangrado mientras que le ruega que resista un poco más. Jack tiene un poco de conocimiento sobre primeros auxilios y otro poco de explosivos y armas, pero en este momento está haciendo todo lo que puede con el poco conocimiento que tiene del primero.

A veces Sam se siente disgustado consigo mismo porque menosprecia mucho a Jack, porque es un gran freak de las armas y los explosivos y porque no solo sabe de primeros auxilios sino que estudió medicina por unos años antes de darse cuenta que las armas era lo suyo.

A veces se siente especialmente disgustado consigo mismo cuando distingue la sonrisa de Jack una vez que pudo parar el sangrado y se aseguró de cerrar la herida, se siente molesto porque sabe que a lo mucho Dean puede romper un trozo de tela de su camiseta para amarrarla alrededor de la herida mientras que Jack puede hacer mucho más.

A veces se siente disgustado consigo mismo cuando a través de su borrosa visión puede distinguir la figura de Jack acercársele, a veces se siente bastante disgustado cuando este lo besa suavemente pensando que se encuentra desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, a veces se siente disgustado consigo mismo, cuando finge la mayoría de esos desmayos, a veces se siente muy molesto consigo mismo cuando imagina que quien lo cuida tanto y se aprovecha de su inconsciencia es Dean, a veces se siente especialmente molesto consigo mismo por no detener a Jack, por imaginar que quien lo besa es su hermano, por haberse dado cuenta tarde de que ama a Dean de esa forma, a veces se siente como una mierda por utilizar a Jack, a veces se siente disgustado consigo mismo por haberle buscado un reemplazo.

Pero Dean ya no está con vida, ya no está con él, así que ya no hay razón para inventar más mentiras, Sam no se siente "a veces" disgustado, Sam Winchester SIEMPRE se siente disgustado consigo mismo. Y no parece que ese hecho vaya a cambiar.

._._._ ._._._ ._._._ ._._._ ._._._

_**Ese fue el segundo capi y agradecería algunos reviews, byex.**_

**_PD1: Prometo que el próximo capi es más largo, hay conversaciones y aparece Dean XD _**

**_PD2: Feliz navidad y Año nuevo!!!!!_**


	3. Jack Grant

**_Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo en este nuevo año (la verdad no pensaba actualizar tan pronto pero estoy siendo amenazada así que no me quedaba de otra XD) _**

**_Espero lo disfruten!!!_**

**._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Tercer Capítulo: Jack Grant**

Sam miraba su laptop con lo que cualquiera diría gran concentración, sin embargo, el menor de los Winchester yacía sentado frente a su ordenador por más de una hora sin mover un solo músculo, ni cambiar de página.

- Dean está muerto – susurraba una suave voz dentro de su mente – Y tú estás aquí y solo.

Eso no era completamente cierto, intentaba autoconvencerse el castaño, todavía tenía a Bobby, que era como una especie de tío y tenía además a su nuevo compañero de caza, Jack, quien en realidad le estaba ayudando bastante a superar la agonía en la que se había convertido de la noche a la mañana su trabajo.

- Estas bien – preguntó Jack, quien traía una tolla alrededor de su cintura mientras usaba otra para secarse el cabello.

- Sí, porque? – preguntó Sam mientras se enderezaba en la incómoda silla y empezaba a leer la primera página que encontró con texto, dejando de lado las imágenes medio satánicas.

- Bueno es que parecía que intentabas hipnotizar a tu pobre laptop

- Ja ja que gracioso. Porque no te cambias de una vez y dejas de fastidiarme, si no te das cuenta estoy investigando.

- Que pasa Winchester te pone nervioso tener a un chico medio desnudo en la misma habitación. Deberías estar acostumbrado, después de todo siempre has viajado con tu padre o hermano – comentaba Jack mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama mirando la espalda de Sam y fingiendo que seguía secándose el cabello - Aunque puede que no sea lo mismo, después de todo ellos eran tu familia, y yo soy solo un chico que empiezas a conocer, que además es muy atractivo - agregó con una sonrisa traviesa

- Y eso último que tiene que ver con todo esto – preguntó Sam extrañado, mientras ahora sí se giraba para ver al muchacho.

- En realidad nada, solo quería dejar constancia de ello y ver que pensabas al respecto y bueno... el que no lo hayas negado me da una idea. – termino por decir el pelinegro junto a una gran sonrisa.

- Para tu inform…

- Yo abro – informó Jack dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras se acomodaba mejor la toalla.

- Puedo hacerlo yo- se ofreció Sam

- Eres el mayor nerd de este Estado, tú debes seguir investigando, a mi déjame abrir la puerta – Respondió el otro mientras le tiraba la otra toalla a Sam justo en la cara.

- No me llames nerd, imbécil

- Lo que tu digas… nerd – Terminó por responder Jack mientras abría la puerta con cautela.

Afuera se encontraban un joven de unos veintitantos, ojos verdes, un poco más bajo que él, pero bastante apuesto y que en definitiva le resultaba familiar, pero no podía ser verdad?; a su lado izquierdo, un casi anciano que por alguna razón aparentaba ser de fiar. Ambos se veían bastante nerviosos, bueno más el joven que el otro, pero rápidamente su nerviosismo cambio por decepción.

- En qué les puedo ayudar?

- Ahhh creo que nos equivocamos de habitación – respondió el joven de ojos verdes – disculpe las molestias –agregó el anciano

- .......

- Quien era? – preguntó Sam desde el otro extremo de la habitación, lo suficientemente alto como para que los misteriosos hombres escucharan.

- Puerta equivocada Winchester.

- Dijiste Winchester?, Sam está aquí? Sam?! Soy yo, Dean!

- Entonces no estaba equivocado, eres Dean Winchester, pero como puede ser, tu no estabas muerto? – preguntó Jack asombrado, quien rápidamente fue apartado por un fuerte brazo.

- Jack aléjate, ese no es Dean!!

- No Sam, soy yo, de verdad

- Tú no puedes ser Dean, Dean está muerto, yo mismo lo enterré, qué eres?!

Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido, pero no tomó por sorpresa a Dean, el mismo hubiera intentado apuñalar a su hermano si este aparecía luego de llevar meses muerto. Sin embargo Bobby logró converncer al menor y ahora Sam se encontraba parado frente a su hermano, que hasta hace unos minutos pensaba yacía sufriendo quien sabe cuánto en el infierno. Estaba parado rígido frente a Dean mientras pasaba cansinamente una de sus manos por su cabello intentando digerir lo que entre Bobby y su hermano le habían explicado y mirando atentamente todas las pruebas que éste demandó antes de bajar la guardia.

- No lo puedo creer, eres tú, de verdad, eres tu Dean, con vida, aquí- Decía Sam mientras envolvía a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido con igual efusividad.

- Sí, sí, ahora que ya no quieres matarme, puedes decirme que hiciste- respondió Dean zafándose del abrazo y con una mirada más seria en el rostro.

- A qué te refieres?

- Cómo que a qué? Estoy aquí con vida parado frente a ti, cómo crees que eso pasó!?

- Cómo? Pues sinceramente no lo sé Dean.

- CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?!

- Chico, si hiciste algo debes decirnos – intentó alentarlo Bobby.

- Lo siento Dean, pero en serio no estás vivo por mí. Intenté de todo para traerte de vuelta pero nada dio resultado- Terminó por admitir el menor del grupo.

- NO ME MIENTAS!!!

- Hey, Dean no creo que sea necesario el ponernos así de agresivos.

- Y tú quién diablos eres?!

- No me recuerdas? Me sentiría más ofendido si no fuera porque... bueno yo también tarde en reconocerte, en fin, soy Jack, Jack Grant, hace como un año y medio ambos me ayudaron con aquel espíritu vengativo que se apoderó de mi casa en Ilinois.

- Jack?, el chico que tenía una impresionante colección de armas en su sótano?

- El mismo!

- Vaya ha pasado bastante tiempo y te ves diferente, dejaste que te creciera el cabello ja!...... Pero qué haces tú aquí?!!

- Qué hago aquí? Bueno básicamente soy la nueva pareja de tu hermanito – contestó este mientras se acercaba más a un avergonzado Sam y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Ante tal respuesta Bobby abrió los ojos sorprendido pero atinó a girar su rostro para entretenerse viendo lo que fuera que hubiera del otro lado, Dean, por su parte solo podía concentrarse en el hecho de que un joven con solo una toalla cubriéndolo se encontraba prácticamente abrazando a su Sammy, mientras le decía sin pena alguna que era la nueva pareja de su hermano.

- No es lo que parece – intentó explicar un colorado Sam – A lo que Jack se refiere es que es mi pareja en la cacería – explicó el menor mientras se alejaba de los brazos del pelinegro.

- Soy tu reemplazo – apuntó Grant con una inocente pero muy falsa sonrisa.

Ante tal respuesta la cara seria de Dean cambió ligeramente por una sorprendida, aquel chico acababa de decirle que su hermanito, su pequeño Sammy, aquel que se negaba a ir a un viaje con su padre si él no estaba presente, aquel que había prácticamente criado pues John nunca tuvo el tiempo para hacerlo, aquel que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para no dejarlo morir, aunque eso pusiera en peligro nuevamente su vida. Ese Sammy le estaba diciendo que le había buscado un reemplazo. Será imbécil!!

- Así que me buscaste un reemplazo.

- Dean…

- Hey no me malinterpretes me alegro de que no hayas hecho nada estúpido para regresarme a la vida, solo que no entiendo porque necesitabas un reemplazo para mí, es decir… me refiero, estas entrenado, sabes todo lo que necesitas para llevar a cabo el trabajo, tienes el diario de papá y todo lo demás que él y yo te enseñamos… puedes hacer el trabajo tu solo verdad?, una nueva pareja?

- Tú no entiendes, estos meses no he sido el mismo, a pesar de que mantengo mi mente ocupada lo más que puedo, en la cacería me distraigo con mayor facilidad…

- Te distraes?! Con qué?!

- Pensando!

- Ah ok pensando. PERO PENSANDO EN QUÉ?!

- EN TODO!!! PENSANDO EN QUE YA NO ESTABA PAPÁ, YA NO ESTABAS TÚ, QUE ESTABA SOLO, PENSANDO EN PORQUE DIABLOS SEGUÍA CON TODO ESTO!

- YA BASTA LOS DOS! – intervino Bobby – Como puedes reclamarle a tu hermano haber buscado otra pareja…

- Para cazar – agregó Jack mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él – otra pareja para cazar – repitió este.

- Chico intentó ayudarte evitando no solo que estos dos empiecen a golpearse sino también que salgas lastimado en el proceso así que ayúdame un poco aquí.

Bien como decía, Dean, no puedes reclamarle a tu hermano haber buscado otra pareja para cazar cuando este mismo te ha dicho que últimamente ha estado distraído, al contrario eso ha sido lo mejor, sino Sam ya estaría muerto, sabes que en este trabajo uno no puede distraerse, tu hermano lo sabe, por eso buscó a alguien más.

- Y ese alguien tenía que ser él?

- Qué tienes contra mí?

- Dean pensé que te agradaba Jack?

- Y porque diablos pensaste eso?

- Bueno déjame ver, tal vez sea porque a ambos les gustan los mismos autos, la misma música, les encantan jugar con armas ah y porque cuando nos íbamos del pueblo donde él vivía dijiste "Me agrada ese Jack, si no te tuviera a ti lo invitaría a cazar conmigo"

- ...... No me acuerdo haber dicho… eso – se defendió Dean mientras les daba la espalda a todos para dirigirse hacia la silla que minutos antes ocupaba su hermano.

- No te acuerdas? pasaste horas hablando de su colección de armas y de su auto, dijiste que podría convertirse en un buen cazador. Pues adivina qué, tenías razón. Jack se ha convertido en un buen cazador.

- Gracias, no sabía que fuera tan apreciado por los hermanos Winchester – intervino Jack, quien retrocedió unos pasos al ver la expresión del de ojos verdes, quien lucía tan peligroso y rabioso como una perro del infierno.

- Escucha Jack, gracias por haber ayudado a Sam por el tiempo que viví en el _infierno_, pero ahora que regresé tu ayuda ya no es requerida – contestó Dean, mientras le extrañaba a todos los presentes como podía haber pronunciado todo eso con la mandíbula tan apretada como la tenía.

- No lo puedes echar!

- No me puedes echar!

- Porque no, ya regresé, además yo soy tu verdadera pareja… y eso sonó muy raro.

- Sam prometió enseñarme todo acerca de la cacería.

- Ajá, y ya escuche que eres un muy buen cazador, así que desde ahora podrás encargarte tú solo – respondió Dean, ya más tranquilo mientras se recostaba un poco en aquella incómoda silla.

- Dean eres idiota, él solo tiene unos meses en esto, no puedes solo decirle que se encargue de aprender el resto por su cuenta, puede costarle la vida – intentó racionalizar el menor de los Winchester a quien se le estaba claramente acabando la paciencia.

- PERDER LA VIDA ES UN RIESGO QUE TODO CAZADOR DEBE ESTAR DISPUESTO A TOMAR!!!!

- CLARO, PERO TAL VEZ JACK NO TENGA UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD NI NADIE QUE HAGA UN TRATO ESTÚPIDO CON UN DEMONIO PARA REGRESARLO A LA VIDA!!!!

- OK YA BASTA!!! Ustedes dos sí que les gusta pelearse por tonterías. Esto es fácil, y Dean tú lo sabes. Sam buscó un reemplazo porque lo necesitaba para mantenerse con vida, le prometió enseñarle, todos pensamos que ya no volverías, así que por muy disgustado que estés debes entender que tu hermano siguió adelante, y eso incluye a ese chico. Así que les sugiero que empiecen a llevarse bien los tres porque de ahora en adelante ya no serán un dúo sino un trío…

- Jeje…. Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que luego de que me malinterpretaran todo suena muy gay.

- Ok voy a golpearlo – informó Dean – Y yo no pienso detenerte- agregó Bobby

- Dean, ya déjate de tonterías - intervino oportunamente Sam mientras sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de su hermano impidiendo que fuera a romperle un par de huesos a Jack.

- Yo soy el que hace tonterías!! Bueno porque no le dices eso mejor a mi serio y profesional reemplazo!!

- Dean….

- Porque Sam?? solo quiero saber porque lo elegiste a él. Sabes, si querías apoyo podías haber trabajado con Bobby, siquiera le pediste apoyo. No lo creo. Lo hizo Bobby???

-......

- Entonces porque él?! Y no me digas que lo elegiste porque pensaste que me agradaba!

- Lo elegí porque sabía que tenías razón, Jack tiene mucho potencial para convertirse en un buen cazador, él ya sabía de la existencia de fantasmas y demás seres sobrenaturales que te tomaste el tiempo de explicarle, no les tiene miedo, sabe manejar las armas y sabe de primeros auxilios, además, él quería convertirse en cazador, así que lo llamé.

- Lo llamaste? Qué, acaso tenías su número?

- Tú le diste tu número - se defendió Sam

- Para que nos llamara si encontraba otro asqueroso ser, para que "él" nos contactara.

- No te pongas nuevamente agresivo Dean, yo le di mi número, para que me contactara si necesitaba algo.

- Por si necesitaba algo? Que podría Sam necesitar de ti? -respondió agresivamente el mayor de los Winchester mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano para acercarse peligrosamente al imbécil que mantenía una desesperante sonrisa en su rostro por la que Dean volvería a ir al infierno si es que le permitían borrársela de una vez.

- Bueno eso ahora es obvio verdad?

- Dean estás haciendo un drama de algo muy simple, como dijo Bobby, no podemos simplemente descartar a Jack, así que estas dispuesto a que de ahora en adelante trabajemos los tres?

- Sam!

- Si o no Dean?

**._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**_Bien ese fue el tercer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero también sus reviews, en especial estos últimos._**

**_Agradecimientos a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, sin ustedes ya hubiera eliminado este fic, gracias a aCaae, Hohenheim x3, PATRICIA RODRIGUES, Maika-LunaRota, Alexia._**

**_Eso es todo byex!!!!_**


	4. Mal despertar

**_Bien aquí les traigo el capítulo cuatro de este fic._**

**_Ahhh cierto, debo mencionar que en este capítulo, como hubo antes y seguro continuará habiendo, hay unas cuantas palabras soeces, pero quién no las ha leído o escuchado en Supernatural verdad? En realidad no creo que esta advertencia sea necesaria, pero siempre es mejor prevenir que leer un review de queja XD._**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._**

**Cuarto Capítulo: Mal despertar**

Una acompasada respiración se escuchaba al otro extremo de la habitación. Jack yacía dormido aún en su cama tan quieto que cualquiera podría hasta confundirlo con un cadáver, de hecho la primera vez Sam temió que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su compañero pues no se movía para nada dormido, el máximo ruido que producía era el de su respiración y esta además era muy baja.

Le pareció extraño solo por que el menor de los Winchester estaba acostumbrado a que Dean se moviera por horas en su cama hasta que encontrara aquella posición que le asegurara un buen dormir y a la que Sam no encontraba sentido pues una vez dormido giraba por toda la cama, extrañándole como este no terminaba cayéndose de lo mucho que se movía en ella.

- Jack – llamó Sam.

Ya había amanecido y tenían que alistarse para ir a desayunar, necesitaba fuerza si quería retomar su pleito con Dean.

- Jack despierta – volvió a intentar Sam, esta vez arrojándole una almohada a la par que se sentaba en el filo de su cama y se frotaba un poco los ojos.

- Qué pasa?? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras trababa de incorporarse sobre la cama sin mucho éxito.

- Que te despiertes, ya amaneció así que alístate para ir a tomar desayuno y enfrentar nuevamente a Dean. Mientras lo buscó date una ducha ok?

- Desayuno-enfrentar-Dean-ducha – respondió escuetamente el nuevo cazador mientras hacía amago de levantarse de la cama.

- … si claro, ya vuelvo.

Ahora Sam se dirigía al cuarto que ocupaba su hermano, que si bien ayer había hecho otra de sus dramáticas escenas demandando saber porque no podían ellos dormir en la misma habitación mientras Jack se iba a ocupar otra, ahora se encontraba en una de las habitaciones más alejadas.

Una vez que el más alto llegó tocó fuerte la puerta de su hermano, si seguía dormido debía despertarlo de una vez, pero nada sucedió.

Volvió a intentarlo tocando un poco más fuerte, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Extrañado Sam decidió que era tiempo de encarar a Dean, así que tomando una de sus herramientas más confiables y con cierta discreción abrió la puerta.

Pero Dean no estaba, la cama se encontraba desarreglada, lo que quería decir que había llegado a dormir ahí... o siquiera intentado hacerlo, en el piso del baño se encontraba una toalla aún húmeda, así que recién se había marchado. Pero el Impala seguía estacionado afuera, de hecho él aún conservaba las llaves en su poder.

El menor llegó a la conclusión de que Dean seguía molesto y había ido por ahí desde temprano para no ser molestado. Por la hora seguro y había ido a desayunar, y en ese pueblo tan pequeño y hogareño eran pocas las opciones que se tenían.

Rápidamente volvió a su habitación, encontrando a Jack a medio vestir quien al verlo soltó un grito mientras se tapaba el pecho.

- Qué diablos haces?!

- No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar? – se burló el pelinegro mientras empezaba a ponerse su camiseta como si lo de antes no hubiera pasado.

- Ok, eres un chico muy raro – señaló el más alto mientras tomaba su celular para tratar de localizar a su hermano.

- No lo soy, a eso, mi amigo, se le llama sentido del humor, algo que tal vez no conoces porque vives con el ceño fruncido desde que naciste. En vez de reclamarme deberías estar agradecido de poder contar con alguien tan agradable como yo… y apuesto, por cierto.

- Nuevamente, eso último que tiene que ver… ni que fueras tan apuesto.

- Oh vamos Sam, deberías admitir que algo apuesto si soy – respondió el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a un distraído Sam

- Si tú lo dices – se burló el menor de los Winchester mientras luego de un par de intentos fallidos decidió guardar su celular.

De pronto Sam sintió una presencia que invadía su espacio personal y dos fuertes manos que sujetaban firmes su rostro.

Era Jack que se las ingenió para acercarse con discreción, bueno, tal vez ayudó bastante que el más alto estuviera demasiado concentrado pensando en su hermano, pero ese no era el punto.

El pelinegro acercó un poco más su cuerpo y suavizó sus facciones, mientras que a la par disminuía un poco la fuerza del agarre una vez sintió que el menor no estaba tan disgustado con la situación.

- Qué crees que éstas haciendo? – preguntó el más alto mientras miraba a su compañero directamente a los ojos, tratando de conservar su cara seria e imperturbable.

- Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo? – contrarrestó el pelinegro mientras una de sus manos abandonaban el rostro del castaño para dirigirse a jugar con su cabello.

- Creo que estas empezando una broma para nada graciosa y que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Dean no está en su cuarto, de seguro se fue solo a desayunar, así que hay que ir a buscarlo. Cuando está molesto come hasta vomitar – respondió el castaño mientras sonreía triunfante al ver la expresión de asco que se apoderó de la cara de su acompañante.

- Tú sí que sabes cómo acabar con la atmósfera verdad?

- Sí, lo que tú digas, ahora vámonos, tenemos que encontrar a Dean...

- Que divertido – bufó el pelinegro

- … Y a desayunar algo.

- ok, me convenciste.

..........................................................................

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, hacía algo de frío, pero nada que una buena chaqueta no pudiera remediar. El pueblo lucía tranquilo, la gente se saludaba al pasar junto a grandes y relucientes sonrisas; no había niños haciendo bulla pues todos se encontraban a esa hora en el colegio. Un poco más y el dichoso pueblo podría ser una postal.

Todo estaba perfecto, todos estaban bien, todos estaban felices en sus grandes y estúpidas casas, yendo a sus asquerosos empleos, escuchando ridícula música, sonriendo como imbéciles, disfrutando de la maldita tranquilidad de su puto pueblo.

Sí, en definitiva todo era perfecto para ellos. Pero para Dean no!!!

Recién había regresado a la vida y ya deseaba no haberlo hecho. Quería entretenerse en un nuevo caso pero que dijo Sam: NO!

Y ahora qué estaba haciendo? Pudriéndose en un aburrido pueblo esperando que la camarera dejara de verlo con su sonrisa estúpida y le trajera de una buena vez su maldito desayuno. Es decir, que tanto tiempo podía tomarles prepararle un par de salchichas, algo de tocino y huevos revueltos… junto a unas tostadas y una gran taza de café.

Diablos!!!!

No quería ni imaginar cuanto más hubieran demorado si les pedía además una rebanada de pie de manzana, es decir, hubieran tenido que tomar un cuchillo y luego habrían tenido que ejercer cierta fuerza para poder cortarla y ni hablar del esfuerzo que se requiere para poner dicha rebana en un plato, oh por Dios! Y luego tener que buscar el cubierto.

Sí, en definitiva hubiera cometido un gran error si la hubiera pedido.

Su pedido - Anunció la jovencita con sonrisa estúpida mientras le acercaba su orden y le servía una gran taza de café.

Gracias – gruñó Dean lo más brusco que pudo.

No tenía tiempo para lidiar con una adolescente consentida que cree que por sonreír, ponerse algo de brillo en los labios y una camiseta dos tallas más pequeñas podía conseguir algo con él…

No lo malinterpreten, era un buen intento y la chica era muy linda si te va ir con menores, y en otra oportunidad, con mejor ánimo Dean le hubiera siquiera hecho el favor de sonreírle. Después de todo si bien no le gustaban las menores tampoco era un hombre malvado que le baja la autoestima a quien en un par de años podría ser una buena nueva conquista.

Pero ahora no era buen momento, así que ni hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír, de hecho ni la miró cuando le entregó su orden, sin embargo, en definitiva algo debía haber hecho mal, porque los cuchicheos adolescentes aumentaron considerablemente haciendo que cierta vena en su frente se marcara un poco más.

Hoy no estaba de humor, y si pensó que salir temprano a disfrutar del fresco clima, desayunar sin decir nada a nadie, y tranquilizarse un poco antes de volver iba a ocurrir. Entonces era el mayor estúpido de ese pueblo. Es decir, solo había que repasar lo ocurrido.

Primero: Disfrutar del aire fresco, cómo le fue con eso? Le enfermó!!! toda esa gente feliz y disfrutando de su tranquila y pacífica vida, ojala supieran que pueden haber seres bajo su cama o en su armario, cocina, baño, sótano, garaje, en todo su hogareña casa!!! A ver si seguían tan tranquilos y felices luego de saberlo.

Luego: Salir a desayunar, cómo le fue con eso? Fue una mierda!, esperó una eternidad para que se dignaran a servirle, ja! Que se olvide de la propina.

Y tercero: Tranquilizarse un poco. Tranquilizarse un poco??!!? Estaba siquiera un poco más tranquilo?!!? Tranquilo? Tran-qui-lo?!?!? T-r-a-n-q-u-i-l-o?!?!? Lo que quería en ese mismo instante era cortarle la cabeza a unos cuantos vampiros, exorcizar a una docena de poseídos, desearía que existieran los unicornios multicolores pero que estos fueran, no sé… carnívoros, para obtener el simple placer de cortar en pedacitos a esos cursis y felices seres.

Pero uno no siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. En especial él. Acaso no sufrió suficiente en el infierno. Al parecer no, no fue suficiente, porque fuera de este el destino se las ingenió para fastidiarlo nuevamente, solo que ahora su hermano no estaba de su lado, tampoco Bobby. En conclusión, nadie que le importase estaba de su lado, estaba sólo, se sentía nuevamente impotente, y DIOS!!!! Como odiaba eso!!

**._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._**

**Y ese fue el capítulo 4, porfavor motivenme a actualizar rápido dejandome algún review XD y nuevamente gracias a quiénes si se toman el tiempo para ello: Maika-LunaRota, PATRICIA RODRIGUES, Hohenheim x3, yolithza, AkIrAcHaN y darkness.**

**Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima, byex!!!**


	5. No lo soy, verdad?

**_Y regreso con el capítulo 5, lamento que no pueda hacerlos más extensos, por alguna razón no puedo extenderme tanto con Supernatural, talvez lo logre cuando tenga más experiencia XD. _**

**_Ahhh, y para quienes les extrañe que sea un fic con Wincest. Sí lo es, y en este capítulo lo dejo más claro (...espero XD). Por eso quiero agradecer a una de mis lectoras y amiga: Hohenheim x3, que me dio una idea para este capítulo._**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Quinto capítulo: No lo soy, verdad????**

- me mentiste.

- No te mentí

- Me mentiste. Dijiste que prácticamente ya sabias donde estaba Dean y este es el tercer lugar en el que buscamos – refunfuñó el pelinegro mientras se bajaba del Impala fastidiado y hambriento – no podemos solo desayunar aquí y luego buscar a tu hermano.

- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida… y mira ahí está Dean – señaló el menor mientras se movía a la derecha para que el pelinegro entrara al restaurante.

- No se ve muy feliz que digamos en este momento y tú crees que se va a alegrar de vernos ahora?!

- Sólo sígueme – ordenó Sam mientras avanzaba donde su hermano.

Sentado en una de las mesas más alejada y con cara de "quiero asesinar algo a alguien", yacía el mayor de los Winchester, quien a pesar de estar rodeado de un abundante desayuno no daba señas de querer probar bocado, se encontraba molesto y acribillando sus salchichas bajo la atenta mirada de quien parecía el encargado del lugar.

- Porque te fuiste sin avisar? – preguntó sin rodeos el menor, mientras se sentaba frente a su hermano, seguido por Jack.

- Hey amigo, que te han hecho esas pobres salchichas…….. – intentó el pelinegro para tantear el terreno - ... y nuevamente parece que eso es algo que no me incumbe verdad? No te molestes, eres libre de torturarlas cuanto quieras……

- ......

- ok, ya vuelvo – terminó por responder el pelinegro cuando la cara de "quiero asesinar algo a alguien" pareció tomar nombre, su nombre.

- Dean ya basta – ordenó el castaño - deja de hacerle eso a tu desayuno estas llamando la atención, parece que fueras a asesinar a alguien – reclamó mientras le arrancaba de la mano el tenedor.

- No me quites el cubierto! Y ahora cómo crees que voy a comer mi desayuno, genio?

- Hace unos instantes no parecía que tuvieras mucha hambre…….. – se defendió el menor

- Qué te puedo decir, las apariencias engañan.

- Vamos Dean, no te puedes molestar tanto por lo de Jack.

- Solo devuélveme el tenedor Sam, quiero desayunar – respondió el mayor mirando a su hermano con ojos asesinos.

Para Sam todo aquello más que interesante y nuevo equivalía a más complicaciones, al parecer a su hermano se le activaba la vena asesina cuando este mencionaba el nombre Jack. A esa altura Sam estaba seguro que en la cabeza de su hermano escuchar decir "Jack es bueno no hace daño a nadie" equivaldría a decir no sé, "el ojos amarillos sería un buen padre" o "Lilith nació para ser monja", simplemente no tenía sentido, o no quería encontrarle sentido. La información entraba en su cabezaza pero este simplemente se rehusaba a procesarla.

- Dean, no puedo creer que te comportes así.

- Eso es porque te falta fe Sammy - se burló el mayor

- No lo entiendes!!!! Durante cuatro meses te creí muerto Dean!!! Sufriendo quién sabe cuánto en el mismísimo infierno…

- Sam…

- … y ahora que estás de vuelta, que estamos juntos de nuevo, lo único que haces es ponerte así!!!

- Hey! No me pongas como el malo de la película, sé que estoy tomando el tema de ese Jack algo mal, pero entiéndeme…

- Qué entienda qué? – preguntó el menor

- … Estuve en el infierno – sentenció éste, como si esas simples cuatro palabras fueran suficiente justificación para su comportamiento.

En ese punto Sam ya no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, podía pararse e irse, empezar a gritarle, llorar o simplemente tomar esa respuesta como estaba seguro su hermano quería que la tomara.

Típico de Dean, cuando las cosas se ponían feas o tensas entre los dos, este siempre hacía o decía algo tonto para arreglar las cosas.

- Así que haber estado en el infierno es la causa de porqué odias a Jack – apuntó el menor con una cara que claramente mostraba lo ridícula que debía escucharse tal escusa.

- …ah…. Si bueno, lo que pasa es que… había un demonio…

- Un demonio? – repitió el menor.

- Sí, había un demonio….y pues, ah…. Este… este demonio se parecía mucho a Jack. Sí, se parecían bastante, de ahí que no soporte a ese tío.

- Ayer dijiste que no recordabas nada de tu estancia en el infierno. Pero imaginemos que de ayer para hoy se te aclaró la mente, entonces, recuerdas a un demonio que se parecía a Jack. Qué más?

- Qué más de qué? – preguntó Dean tratando de ganar tiempo.

- Que qué más pasó, qué hizo?

- Ah bueno, primero me invitó a tomar el té y luego me propuso matrimonio. Pero tú me conoces, así que tuve que decirle que no, ya tengo a dos chicas en mi vida a mi nena y a ti Samantha, ustedes son suficiente para mí – se burló el mayor bajo la molesta cara de su hermano.

- Crees que soy imbécil, es obvio que no hay ningún demonio, por lo menos no hubo uno que se haya parecido a Jack. Pero aún habiéndolo, cuándo te pregunté qué hizo, me refería a si te lastimó o te dijo algo – riñó el más alto

- Sí, me dijo que en mi ausencia se te dio por dormir desnudo y cantar en la ducha, ya sabes canciones de Britney Spears y Jessica Simpson.

- Te había dicho lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser Dean?!?! – preguntó fastidiado el menor.

- Lo siento Sam, pero no sé qué quieres que te diga? Aún no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó allí, y sí, tienes razón, no hubo ningún demonio que se pareciera a él, solo no sé por qué, pero simplemente no puedo pasar a Jack, no lo quiero contigo.

- Conmigo?

- Contigo qué?

- Dijiste que no lo querías conmigo.

- .........Con nosotros, yo dije con nosotros, que no lo quiero con nosotros!!! – intentaba arreglar las cosas el mayor sin mucho éxito.

- Ya entendí Dean, son celos – sentenció el menor con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro - Vaya cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes si es tan obvio, estas celoso de Jack.

Qué podía decir Dean a eso, en realidad nada, cuando su hermanito daba en el clavo no había fuerza humana que le sacara de su cabeza tal conclusión.

Pero aún así estaba molesto por lo que Sam dijo, tanto que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo así de furioso, tanto que ni se dio cuenta cuando se levantó de la mesa, tanto que cuando golpeo ésta con ambos puños al levantarse Sam hubiera jurado que por el solo golpe vio la mitad de su café saltar de la taza.

Dean estaba furioso como muy pocas veces Sam lo había visto, porque muy pocas cosas lograban llevarlo a ese estado. Pero ahí estaba rabioso y con ganas de asesinar a cierta persona de cabello negro y ojos celestes. Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera podía pensar en un chiste gay para aliviar la clara tensión que se produjo gracias a su arranque de cólera.

Para ese momento todas las miradas en el café se enfocaron en ese par pero Dean ni cuenta se dio porque su atención estaba centrada en Sam. Estaba furioso, eso era obvio, pero no quería descargar esa furia con Sammy, cuando el único culpable era ese freak de las armas.

Todo eso era bastante incómodo y lo peor de todo es que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para acabar con todo aquello.

Cuando por fin su mente daba señales de despejarse para empezar a cooperar con él, ahí cuando su cabeza se enfrió fue cuando el mayor de los Winchester se dio cuenta que con su brusco movimiento al levantarse de la mesa su rostro había quedado a escasos centímetros del de su hermano.

Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, y en la cara de su hermanito se podía leer claramente la sorpresa. Ahí tan cerca el uno del otro Sam podía hasta contar las pecas de su hermano y este último simplemente no podía dejar de ver el ligero sonrojo de Sam.

Acaso Sammy siempre se veía así de tierno cuando se sonrojaba, y desde cuando tenía ese lunar bajo su labio inferior. Desde cuando Sammy se había vuelto tan... besable???

**...........................**

**...........................**

**...........................**

Ok, él no había dicho eso!!!!!!!!!

Él no había encontrado a su hermano irresistible y mucho menos habían pasado por su mente la posibilidad de acabar con el escaso espacio entre ambos.

Jamás y repite, JAMÁS pensó en conducir una de sus manos hasta el cuello de la camiseta de este, tomarlo con fuerza para besarlo y besarlo hasta que este se diera cuenta de lo bueno que era y le correspondiera.

Mucho menos quería tirarlo contra la mesa arrancarle la ropa y follárselo allí mismo. El JÁMAS pensaría eso, porque se trataba de Sam, un hombre, su hermano....................................... su Sammy.

Dean se sentía extraño, estaba seguro que todo aquello que pasó por su mente segundos antes era por la falta de acción, es decir, fueron cuatro meses en el infierno, cuatro meses en los que el pequeño Dean no pudo salir a divertirse, seguro que en ese punto hasta Bobby podía resultarle un buen partido. Solo era eso, necesidad, él no era gay, no lo era!......... No lo era verdad?????

- Hola de nuevo** hermanitos **Winchester! Me extrañaron? – reapareció el pelinegro mientras empujaba a Dean al fondo para que le dejara sitio.

La presencia de Jack por mucho que le desagradara a Dean era en igual forma agradecida por que terminó evitando que montara un espectáculo frente a todos los presentes.

Pero entonces porque quería golpear a Jack por la interrupción si este evito una desgracia????

- Pensé que ya te habías ido – gruñó bajo el mayor para que Sam no lo escuchara, en definitiva le desagradaba ese tipo.

- haha.. – se rió el pelinegro con poca emoción mientras se acercaba discretamente a Dean – y yo pensé que no te iban los tíos, mucho menos tú propio hermano.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**_Buuuuu!!! Jack no está muy feliz XD._**

**_Ahora paso a pedir mi cuota semanal de reviews: _**

**_POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! XD _**

**_y por último agradezco a , PATRICIA RODRIGUES,_** _**Hohenheim x3, aCaae y Maika-LunaRota**_ **_por sus reviews._** No se cuantas veces le dije a Hohen que no iba a continuar este fic, pero ahora ya voy en el quinto capítulo y eso no sería posible sin ustedes, así que gracias!!!!

_**Eso es todo, byex!!!**_


	6. La PeLeA y MaS pRoBlEmAs!

**_Hola!!!! Por alguna razón siento que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé.... ¬¬ pero en verdad no ha pasado mucho, En fin aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo._**

**_Ahhh y para quienes se lo estaban preguntando, Jack nunca salió en ningún capítulo de Supernatural y lo estoy reciclando XD, el personaje de Jack Grant lo inventé yo para mi conveniencia y para que este fic funcionara, ya que mi primera opción se murió en la tercera temporada creo... y Bobby que era la segunda opción, como que está muy viejo XD... no, es broma, Bobby nunca fue una opción. _**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__**

**Capítulo 6: La pelea y más problemas!**

La gente gritaba escandalizada, las meseras se resguardaban tras la puerta que conducía a la cocina, un par de jóvenes bastante ingenuos trataban de detener el espectáculo y el resto solo se mantenía expectante, algunos sorprendidos otros curiosos y unos pocos ansiosos de saber el resultado.

Qué más se puede decir, en un pueblo tan tranquilo (para no decir aburrido), ver tal espectáculo en vivo era mucho mejor que seguir con su cansina y asfixiante rutina.

Arreglar todo aquel desastre les saldría una fortuna, que aunque no es necesaria la aclaración, no tenían.

Más de una docena de platos rotos, unas cuantas tazas y vasos. Cuatro de las mesas destrozadas, en total nueve sillas inutilizables y de alguna forma estrellaron la décima contra las luces.

Sam sabía que podía hacer mucho más para detener la pelea entre su hermano y Jack, por lo menos más que quedarse sentado mientras hacía cálculo mental del monto al que ascendería los daños provocados por el par de imbéciles que tenía como compañero y hermano.

- Hey!!! Acaso no piensas detenerlos, son tus amigos verdad?!– demandó uno de los jóvenes que había intentado detener la pelea y que por su actual apariencia era más que obvio que no estaba dispuesto a volver a intentarlo, sólo había que ver su camisa desgarrada y la horrible marca bajo su ojo para saber que su intervención no fue bien recibida por ese par.

No contestó.

Qué podía hacer? Ya no eran niños que hay que detener para que dejen de jalarse de los cabellos. Por el amor de Dios estaban hablando de dos hombres perfectamente inteligentes y que pueden arreglar sus diferencias hablando!!! Pero en vez de hacer eso último que hacían?!

Insultarse, golpearse, tirarse cosas y hasta intentar asfixiar al otro con un mantel.

A decir verdad, hace unos 10 minutos Sam estaba muy preocupado, ese par sí que estaba peleando enserio y lo peor de todo era que sin motivo aparente. Un poco antes Dean parecía haberse tranquilizado, pero ni bien el pelinegro regresó del baño se desató el infierno.

Para ese momento Sam ya no sabía quién de los dos iba ganando, ni quien había recibido más golpes ni mucho menos quien había perdido más sangre.

"Si no pensaba detenerlos" Le preguntaron? - que acaso no lo vieron intentar detenerlos, no le vieron estampar a su hermano contra una de las ahora destrozadas mesas para que se tranquilizara, acaso no le vieron tumbar a Jack al suelo para impedir que golpeara a su hermano con más sillas. Intentó todo lo que pudo para detenerlos, pero que le respondieron!!!!

Sí, respondieron, hablando en plural porque fueron ambos quienes le dijeron.

- Sam, esto no es asunto tuyo!!!!

Por eso con cara de indignación tomo su coraje y a su orgullo y se dirigió a una de las mesas aún intactas y se sentó en ella a observar.

Sí se querían matar adelante!!!

…………………..

…………………..

Ok tal vez había dicho ese "Sí se querían matar adelante", sin mucho cuidado, quitándole bastante importancia, como quién dice "creo que va a salir el sol hoy". Pero simplemente no podía permanecer sentado cuando ambos imbéciles se golpeaban con tanta fuerza y ni siquiera pararon cuando ambos terminaron yéndose contra la luna de la cafetería hacia la calle.

No, afuera de la cafetería la pelea continuó.

Mismos chicos, mismo odio, mismos espectadores, diferente escenario.

Ya había visto demasiado, no podía simplemente dejar que se asesinaran mutuamente. Dean era más rudo y más fuerte que Jack, pero este último era más astuto, así que la pelea estaba bastante reñida. Según le pareció escuchar, las apuestas iban a favor de su hermano.

Por quien iba él?

Le gustaría decir Dean, pero había visto a Jack pelear. Ambos eran muy buenos. Y eso era precisamente lo que fastidiaba a Sam, es decir, si uno fuera mejor que él otro la pelea ya hubiera terminado hace mucho, pero una pelea entre el rudo y cabezota de su hermano contra el rápido y astuto Jack simplemente no tenía cuando acabar.

Pero que podía hacer. Si intervenía físicamente lo golpearían, lo apartarían o le gritarían, algo le hacía sospechar que empeoraría las cosas.

Llamar su atención gritando que se detengan? No, eso no iba a funcionar, tal vez Jack le prestaría algo de atención, pero su hermano aprovecharía el descuido y se abalanzaría contra éste.

Eliminando esas dos en realidad no le quedaban muchas opciones.

Ya no tenía tiempo que perder, así que no le quedaba de otra que utilizar la forma más vergonzosa pero efectiva, aquella que solo usaba en casos extremos, de vital importancia, y que siempre iba dirigida a la misma persona, pues solo Dean era así de vulnerable.

Un As bajo la manga.

Pero no quería usarla, en verdad no quería, básicamente porque no quería actuar como una princesa desvalida, que pide que la rescaten, que le presten toda su atención. Pero lo que sí quería era conservar a su hermano… y a Jack.

Era definitivo, no le quedaba de otra que empezar a actuar y rápido.

-Dean… - llamó Sam mientras fingía su mejor cara de dolor. Tenía que empezar por él, pues solo si este se distraía, obtendría la atención de Jack.

- ………

- Dean… - volvió intentar el menor con una voz ligeramente más suave y quejosa, mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus sienes y empezaba a masajearlas

- ………. – y el imbécil seguía sin hacerle caso, tendría que ser más creativo

Así que se adelantó unos pasos, puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado y para coronar su actuación soltó el nombre de su hermano de la forma que sabía enloquecía a éste.

– Deeeeaaannnnnn……. – llamó el más alto intentando no sonreír al ver la expresión entre sorprendida, avergonzada y preocupada de su hermano. En definitiva Sam Winchester era el punto débil de Dean.

- Qué pasa?! Estas bien?! – preguntó algo más alarmado cuando Sam empezó a masajearse la frente con la palma de su mano.

La pelea había quedado atrás una vez ambos jóvenes escucharon el llamado del más alto. Por un lado eso era genial, menos cosas que pagar, menos sangre que limpiar. Por otro lado Sam Winchester no estaba seguro de poder continuar con la farsa cuando no solo su hermano y Jack lo veían preocupados, sino que ahora todas las personas que rodearon la pelea se encontraban mirándolo.

Algunos expectantes, otros molestos por la interrupción y otros pocos sorprendidos de cómo luego de sus infructíferos intentos por detener dicha pelea, él con simplemente llamar a uno de ellos había logrado hacerlo.

- Deannnnn…. me siento mal - terminó por decir el castaño mientras se apoyaba un poco en uno de los autos que estaba estacionado frente a la cafetería.

Sam admitía que no era muy bueno actuando, solo lo suficiente como para engañar a su hermano, pero si hasta Jack lo había creído entonces debió haber salido bastante convincente.

Estaba feliz por eso, porque lo que más quería en ese momento era que toda esa ridiculez terminara ya.

Sí, lo había hecho bien. Había detenido esa absurda pelea, porque estaba seguro que un poco más y su hermano iba a ir a buscar su arma, la cual probablemente no contendría balas de sal.

El problema es que ahora se encontraba de lo más avergonzado, había actuado exactamente como su yo de hace más de 15 años, es decir, había actuado como un niño que atrapa un resfriado y se empieza a quejar al sentir los primeros síntomas. Por eso intentaba solo ver el lado positivo del asunto: había detenido el río de sangre, o por lo menos parte de este, lo malo es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ridículo que debía verse en ese momento, en definitiva luego de esa escena tomarían sus cosas y se irían a otro pueblo muy, muy lejos de este.

- Sam, tengo que llevarte al motel, puedes caminar? – preguntó preocupado el mayor.

- Sí puedo – respondió el más alto mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el motel.

- Yo te ayudo, apóyate en mi – se ofreció el pelinegro ignorando la mirada furiosa del mayor.

- Quién te pidió tu ayuda! Yo puedo encargarme de esto sólo – contrarrestó Dean mientras tomaba el brazo derecho de su hermano para que este se apoyara en él.

- Y quién diablos está hablando contigo?!?!

- Quieres que te parta la cara?!

- Hey amigo te encanta hacer promesas que luego no puedes cumplir verdad?!

- SI SAM NO ESTUVIERA MAL YA ESTARÍAS MUERTO!!!!!!!!

- SI SAM NO ESTUVIERA MAL TE HABRÍA DEJADO HECHO MIERDA!!!!!!

Ok talvez las cosas no salieron fieles al plan luego de que abandonaron la cafetería, pero Sam prefería mil veces que su enemistad se manifestara a punto de gritos e insultos que por golpes y disparos.

Pasaron unos minutes más de incesante gritos e insultos de lo más creativos antes de que los tres se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartían el pelinegro y el más alto, así que éste último sólo tenía que decir algo inteligente, simple y corto, algo que pusiera punto final al asunto. Solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y podría salir bien librado de la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida.

- Jackkkk…….. – mierda!!! mala jugada, mala jugada, mala jugada!!!!!!!

Cómo diablos se le pudo ocurrir pronunciar el nombre de Jack antes que el de Dean, frente a Dean, con el tono infantil que sólo usaba con Dean o por lo menos dirigido siempre a Dean y solo a Dean. Parecía que había violado una especie de acuerdo tácito de suma importancia. Uno de los pilares de la relación con su hermano.

A Jack no le importaba si Sam llamaba sólo a su hermano, sabía que lo hacía por el mismo hecho de que estos eran familia, por costumbre o simplemente porque el ojiverde tenía un fuerte complejo de hermano mayor y porque estaba acostumbrado a que el mundo de Sam girara a su alrededor.

Jack podía entender todo eso y ser comprensivo, pero Dean, bueno, Dean era otro cantar.

Que Sam hubiera llamado primero a Jack, de esa forma, para Dean era el equivalente de escuchar a tu esposa gemir el nombre de otro cuando tienen sexo. Era simplemente imperdonable......

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__**

**_XD ahora quién es el que está molesto!!!! pobre Dean, por lo que le hago pasar._**

**_Y eso fue todo por hoy!!! Ahora tranquilamente pediré reviews._**

**_POR FAVOR!!!!!! DÉJENME REVIEWSSSS!!!_**

**_Y gracias a Maika-LunaRota, PATRICIA RODRIGUES, darkness, aCaae, Lostris Swan, esther, Leluto, Hohenheim x3 por tomarse el tiempo y comentar mi fic, me dan más ánimo para continuar._**

**_Eso es todo byex!!!_**


	7. Jack 1 Dean 0

****

**_Bueno, escribir este capítulo me costó bastante, creo que se me fueron las ideas... así que me parece que me va a tomar más tiempo traerles el próximo capi... ojalá no me tome mucho XD._**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**C****apítulo 7: Jack 1 – Dean 0**

Definitivamente algo le estaba haciendo mucho, mucho daño. Podía jurar sentir cómo su estómago se retorcía fuertemente junto a unos cuantos pinchazos especialmente dolorosos en el pecho.

¿Qué lo estaba haciendo sentir así de mal?

Sería por el desayuno???? Los huevos revueltos??? El tocino??? Pero sí el comía así o peor y nunca se sentía mal, al contrario, su estómago se lo agradecía.

Oh tal vez fue la sanguinaria pelea de casi una hora que tuvo con el pelinegro… tanto movimiento no debía ser bueno luego de desayunar… aunque, vamos!!! él era Dean Winchester,podía decapitar a un vampiro con una mano y comer una hamburguesa con la otra. Así que de seguro y esa no era la causa.

Mmmm… podría ser… talvez… siiiii… eso debía ser!...Bueno seguro y estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas pero tenía una corazonada y sus corazonadas casi nunca eran erradas. Seguro y se estaba sintiendo como una mierda porque acababa de escuchar a su hermanito prácticaMENTE GEMIR EL NOMBRE DE ESE BASTARDO EN SU CARA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sí eso debía ser…

Se sentía como el mayor imbécil del mundo por estar angustiado porque algo le podría estar haciendo daño a su hermano, y este muy despreocupado chilla el nombre del imbécil ése.

Pero, vamos! No podía simplemente saltar a esa conclusión, su hermano no quería nada con ese chico, porqué…. Porqué…. Pues porqué, en primer lugar estábamos hablando de un chico, y su Sam no era gay, a veces se comportaba como uno, no podía negar que sus hábitos alimenticios y su amplio conocimiento sobre cuentos infantiles podían confundir a cualquiera un poco, pero eso no quería decir que Sam fuese gay.

Y ese gemido… ok, estaba exagerando, fue más bien como un lamento, porque se supone que se siente mal, por eso lo están llevando de regreso al motel.

Pronunció el nombre del otro como pronunció el suyo. Dean Winchester sabía muchas cosas de Sam pero una de las cosas que no sabía, y que cualquier persona sana estaría de acuerdo en nunca saber, es como gime tu hermano. Así que estaba convencido de que ese fue un gemido de dolor y en definitiva no uno de placer.

Pero pronunciar el nombre del otro… debía estar delirando, de seguro y tenía fiebre o algo. Sí, esa debía ser la razón de porqué su hermano, de porqué Sammy gimió el nombre de ese bastardo.

- Sam creo que tienes fiebre… - comentó Dean lo más tranquilo que pudo, aunque el sonido de sus dientes rechinando lo delataban.

- Ahhh……..Sí, ahora que lo dices creo que tengo algo de fiebre – respondió Sam mientras ambos jóvenes lo ayudaban a subir unos escalones.

Esa era la respuesta, si él tenía fiebre podía delirar, y si podía delirar sería inocente por cualquier barbaridad que dijera o cometiera durante ese tiempo; cómo llamar a "Jack" en frente de su hermano y con un tono que sólo Dios sabe de donde salió.

Uffff... un poco más y las cosas se hubieran vuelto a salir de control...

- No, no tienes

- Qué? – preguntó Sam más nervioso que nunca. No había contado con que Jack lo delatara. A decir verdad, ya hasta se había olvidado que estaba presente.

- Que no tienes fiebre, tú temperatura es normal.

- Oh – fue lo único que atinó a responder Sam. Algo le decía que todo esto no iba a terminar nada bien.

No tenía fiebre.... no tenía fiebre, no la tenía pero aún así él le escuchó dec…… le escuchó, le escuchó??? Ajá! eso debía ser. Creyó escuchar a Sam decir ese asqueroso nombre pero de seguro y escuchó mal, seguro y fue un "Ja" de "ya llegamos" y un "ck" de "ackkk – voy a vomitar". Sí, algo así debió haber sido.

- Dime… – respondió el pelinegro, fuerte y claro para que Dean escuchara.

- Decirte??

- Pensé que querías decirme algo, como me llamaste "Jaack" – repitió el nuevo cazador mientras adrede alargaba un poco su nombre, feliz de volver a ver la mirada asesina del mayor. Por alguna razón todo ese pleito se le antojaba bastante divertido, más que explotar cosas, o cazar fenómenos.

- ah........

- Para que diablos lo llamaste? Si lo llamaste es por algo, así que dile lo que tengas que decirle!!!

- Dean…

- Qué-querías-decirle???!!! – siseó Dean quién recién se percataba de la sonrisa arrogante de Jack, que iba dirigida hacia… hacia él??!! Ese bastardo, hijo de perra se atrevía a burlarse de él, con su sonrisita de "sí-soy-yo-Jack-quién-hace-gemir-a-tu-hermano" Ese imbécil!!!!!!! Qué mierda podría querer su hermano de él?!?!?!

- Sam… - gruñó el mayor haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no quebrarle un par de huesos al pelinegro, no, mejor sería partirle un par de dientes, a ver si intentaba volver a dirigirle una de esas asquerosas sonrisas.

- Dean??? – intentó ganar tiempo Sam mientras trataba en su cabeza de arreglar su estropicio antes de que su hermano estallara nuevamente.

Hasta ese punto, así este se molestara, Sam ya sabía que su hermano estaba celoso de Jack, no quería hacerse ilusiones al respecto, su hermano era probablemente el hombre más heterosexual del planeta, sólo había que preguntárselo a las miles y miles de mujeres que este se llevaba a la cama. Y bueno la opción sexual de su hermano no era ni la punta del iceberg, aún quedaban muchos otros asuntos complicados.

No, el no estaba celoso por eso, él estaba celoso porque para él, cazar es un trabajo de familia, John les enseñó y ellos debía continuar con él trabajo como equipo. Dean estaba acostumbrado a eso y simplemente no quería que las cosas cambiaran.

- Que-qué-querías-decirle?!?! – siseó el mayor con furia reprimida sin siquiera verlo a los ojos.

En definitiva estaba apunto de estallar y estaba vez no estaba seguro hacia quien iría dirigida la inminente explosión.

- Ya déjalo en paz… – intentó intervenir el pelinegro, pues el arranque de cólera de Dean rayaba en lo ridículo.

- QUIÉN ESTÁ HABLANDO CONTIGO?!?!?!?!

- OH! LO SIENTO!!!! – respondió Jack fingiendo un exagerado arrepentimiento – PERO ACASO NO VES QUE SAM ESTÁ MAL!!! TU HERMANO ESTÁ MAL Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES BUSCAR PELEA. TERMINARÉ COMPADECIENDOLO…

- BIEN!, DEJEMOS A SAM EN LA CAMA Y TÚ Y YO NOS VAMOS A CONTINUAR NUESTRA PELEA AFUERA!

- CÓMO QUIERAS!!!

- PUEDEN PARAR YA!!! – gritó el menor para llamar la atención de ambos.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama, ya estaba cansado de escuchar su estúpida pelea.

Debía solucionar las cosas y rápido, lo malo es que no encontraba forma. Lo más fácil podía ser echarlos de su habitación. Pero vamos, ese no era el punto, si los echaba se seguirían peleando y todo el ridículo que hizo en frente de la cafetería habría sido en vano. Tendría que optar por uno… por cuál??

No tenía que hacerse el idiota, Sam Winchester sabía la respuesta, ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo, ni siquiera tenían que preguntarle, su hermano siempre estaría por encima de todos, Dean siempre sería la primera y única opción.

- Dije Jack… – se aventuró Sam tratando de vaciar toda emoción en su voz que pudiera enfurecer aún más a su hermano.

- Y QUE MIERDA NECESITAS DE ÉL SI YO ESTOY CONTIGO! – reclamó el mayor sin dejar de ver la sonrisa petulante de Grant.

- iba a…

- IBAS A QUÉ?!

- Si necesitas algo de mi sólo pídemelo, no le hagas caso a tu hermano, parece que está en sus días – susurró eso último para que el mayor no escuchara. Quería molestar al ojiverde pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para incitarlo a que le rompa un brazo o algo.

- A decir verdad, sí quería pedirte un favor…

- Lo que sea

- Este… - farfulló Sam mientras le echaba una última mirada a su hermano que se veía cada vez más furioso – me preguntaba si podías… dejarme a solas con Dean, necesito hablar con él – Ok era oficial, Sam Winchester se sentía como la peor mierda sobre la tierra.

Ante esas palabras la cara de Jack era todo un poema, en definitiva no se esperaba que Sam lo echara del cuarto para quedarse con el imbécil sin tacto de Dean.

- Es…Estas seguro? – tanteó el pelinegro

- Qué estas sordo? – se burló el mayor – te acaba de echar de la habitación.

- No lo he echado, no te estoy echando Jack! – repitió Sam mientras se giraba en la cama para que el pelinegro pudiera darse cuanta de que hablaba enserio y que no quería ofenderlo ni nada – es sólo que ya has visto cómo está Dean… – susurró para que sólo el pelinegro escuchara esa frase - … y ya han sido suficientes problemas para una sola mañana, quisiera tener algo de tranquilidad y sé que si los echo a ambos van a continuar peleando afuera, si los dejo aquí igual seguirán peleando, sólo por esta vez podrías…

No había razón para continuar explicando la situación, Jack era inteligente y sabía que esa era la mejor forma que el castaño encontró para decirle que en vista de que su hermano no pensaba darle tregua, ni mucho menos tranquilizarse, por esta vez a petición de Sam se rendiría, pues si Dean no ganaba, no estaría feliz y si él no estaba feliz Sam era infeliz porque el mayor se encargaría de hacerlo infeliz.

- Ok, entonces... me voy – informó el pelinegro con el rostro tranquilo, como si minutos antes él y Dean no hubieran discutido a gritos ni se hubieran dicho hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

- Bien, te acompañaré hasta la puerta – informó el mayor sin la más mínima intención de esconder aquella sonrisa altanera.

- No hace falta – respondió Jack dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida. Si se rindió lo hizo porque Sam así lo quiso, pero por más que acepto rendirse no se creía capaz de poder reprimir más las ganas de asesinar al imbécil que Sam tenía como hermano.

Se quería ir rápido y con la cabeza en alto, no quería darle mayor gusto al ojiverde, pero Dean no le dejaría ir tan fácil.

- Hey no te vayas tan rápido! – exclamó el mayor saliendo de la habitación luego de prometerle a Sam que no iniciaría otra pelea con Jack.

- Qué, no me digas que cambiaste de parecer y ahora quieres que me quede? – preguntó el pelinegro con un fingido tono esperanzado mientras se giraba a encarar al ojiverde. Trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, no sabía cuanto más resistiría.

- Eh, no, de hecho quiero que te vayas pero como ya te dije, no tan rápido, quiero ver tu patético ser irse leeennntamente, así lo disfruto por más tiempo – respondió el mayor con una triunfante sonrisa bailándole en el rostro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia Jack.

- Aquí el único "patético ser" eres tú, Dean, que haces de todo para mantenerme lejos de Sam, pero cuando por fin te quedas a solas con él lo dejas y en cambio vienes a hablar conmigo.

Por qué lo haces ah?? Es porque en realidad no quieres estar con él y ganártelo ahora era solo uno más de tus juegos o es que en realidad lo quieres demasiado y te asusta el hecho de que puedas llegar a hacerle algo si te quedas a solas con él???

- ......No sabes de lo que estas hablando… – murmuró el mayor ya sin rastro de aquella sonrisa en su cara

- Pero ustedes son hermanos, así que no sería extraño que se quisieran, Uhmmm - fingió estar pensando en algo - pero hay algo que no cuadra bien en todo esto… qué es??? Ah!! Talvez sea eso que vi en la cafetería. Ya sabes ustedes dos, demasiado cerca… en ese momento el amor que le tienes no se veía muy fraternal que digamos, de hecho y poco faltaba para que te le tiraras encima.

- Cá-lla-te!!!!!!! ya te dije qué no sabes de qué hablas! POR TU BIEN POR QUE NO MANTIENES TU BOCA CERRADA, DE ELLA SOLO SALE PURA MIERDA!!!!!! – amenazó Dean.

- No te preocupes Dean, no debes estar asustado porque… bueno de seguro y estas conciente de que lo tuyo con Sam nunca va a ser, nunca funcionaría.

- De qué rayos hablas?!?!

- Tú lo sabes muy bien, sólo funcionas bien por una noche, Dean, talvez una semana, o quien sabe a lo mucho un mes, pero luego tus conquistas quedan olvidadas. Solo terminarías lastimando a Sam, y eso, suponiendo que a él también le gustes de esa forma… y por "esa forma" me refiero a incestuosa. Pero vamos Dean!! tú sabes muy bien que solo les gustas a esas chicas porque no te conocen lo suficiente, porque ninguna de ellas sabe que prefieres disparar primero y preguntar después, ninguna sabe que eres capaz de decapitar, atropellar o quemar a alguien sin siquiera pestañar. Ninguna sabe lo podrido que estas por dentro, Dean. Él único que sabe lo podrido que estas es la única persona que te interesa, la única que desearías no supiera todo eso sobre ti. Pero tu Sammy sí lo sabe.

Hey! Ya no te ves tan feliz Dean, qué pasó?

- ………

- En fin ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos, dentro de unas horas – se despidió el pelinegro a la par que retomaba su camino y tarareaba una canción, ese último encuentro en definitiva y le había subido el ánimo.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**_Ahora, con toda la clase que tengo: "POR FAVOR DÉJENME REVIEWSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"_**

**_y gracias a Maika-LunaRota, Hohenheim x3, aCaae, Lostris Swan, Leluto, PATRICIA RODRIGUES, kashu, Eiri Saiyuki y polgara, ustedes y sus positivos reviews siempre me motivan a continuar el fic... aunque también en parte las amenazas surten un extraño efecto XD !!!_**

**_Eso es todo, ojalá y solo me tome una semana actualizar el siguiente capi, aunque en realidad no puedo asegurar nada._**

**_Byex!!!_**


	8. MiEdO

**_Pensé que me demoraría más porque no tenía nada de inspiración pero me dejaron sola en casa y me dije... ok, voy a intentar escribir algo!!! y pues en dos días complete este capítulo._**

**_Por alguna razón este capi me gusta, ojalá a ustedes también XD._**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Capítulo 8: MiEdO**

Confianza, curiosidad, bravuconería y una pizca de arrogancia y adrenalina. Eso es lo que normalmente Dean Winchester siente antes, durante o después de una cacería.

No importa el orden de los factores, ni siquiera importa si se dan todos ellos, lo que importa es que Dean casi nunca ha sentido el verdadero miedo, ese que te cala hasta los huesos, por el que traspiras como nunca en toda tu vida, por el que tu respiración se descontrola y tu boca se seca. Te quedas estático, quieres moverte, quieres correr, pero tu cuerpo simplemente se niega a obedecerte.

Tu mente se queda en blanco…

Pero no es así verdad? No puede ser así de fácil??

No, tu mente no está en blanco! Está en rojo, negro, azul, verde!!! Esta de todos los colores que te puedas imaginar y de aquellos otros que ni siquiera tenías idea que existían. Y en el fondo de todo aquel desastre mental y con los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón como música de fondo Dean puede llegar a captar algo más.

Qué pasa Dean… tienes miedo????

Qué si tenía miedo????

Son contadas las veces que Dean Winchester sintió verdadero miedo. Una de esas veces y que hasta ahora encabeza su lista sería ver a su hermano siendo apuñalado a unos metros de distancia. Cuando frente a sus ojos, un tipo que ni conocía fue contra Sammy y le quito la vida. Sintió miedo cuando lo vio caer sobre sus rodillas, sintió miedo cuando su hermano pronunció su nombre tan débilmente, cuando su pulso se detuvo y su cuerpo se enfrió. No tuvo ni el valor de prenderle fuego al cuerpo de su hermano… porque era su hermano, era su Sammy.

Sintió miedo cuando Lílith en el cuerpo de Rubby lanzó a su hermano contra la pared y abrió las puertas a los perros del infierno para que fueran contra él. A Dean le gustaban algunas animales y ciertamente los perros eran unos de sus favoritos, pero esos si que daban miedo!! Aunque tampoco ayudaba mucho verlos tan de cerca y bañados en su sangre mientras le arrancaban la carne de los huesos. Definitivamente una traumática experiencia. Sintió miedo de no poder volver a ver a Sam nunca más.

Tampoco creía necesario confesar el miedo que sintió en el mismísimo infierno, es decir no solo hacía calor y estaba encadenado, sino que tenía a una sarta de demonios que se entretenían viéndolo sufrir y haciéndolo sufrir. Sin saber que fue de Sam, si estaría bien o no!

Sintió una mezcla extraña de felicidad y miedo cuando regresó a la vida, porque había regresado a la vida!!!! Cuántos podían decir "estuve paseando unos días en el infierno pero no se preocupen ya regrese". Estuvo feliz, sí, pero toda esa felicidad fue velozmente opacada, rápidamente se fue transformando en miedo, porque no todos los días alguien se compadece de ti y te saca del infierno, no cualquiera puede hacerlo. Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta: quién hizo esto??? Quién logró que volviera??? Quién me saco del infierno??? Acaso fue Sam?? Acaso él encontró la manera??? Algún extraño, antiguo y difícil hechizo o ritual??? …… o acaso hizo algún trato estúpido????

QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE AHORA SAM?!?!?! Era en lo único que podía pensar con su corazón bombeando a mil por hora y un infernal dolor de cabeza.

Esas fueron las cuatro peores experiencias por las que tuvo que pasar, y en las cuatro, Dean Winchester experimentó aquello que más detestaba experimentar: el miedo.

Odiaba sentir miedo, lo odiaba con todo su ser y la única forma de contrarrestarlo sería volviéndose más valiente. Pero cuán más valiente querían que fuera!!!!!! Peleaba contra vampiros, hombres lobos, demonios, fantasmas y un sin fin de seres más, así que, CÓMO QUERÍAN QUE FUERA MÁS VALIENTE, SI HASTA FUE EL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO POR DIOS SANTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno la vida no es justa, se supone que como todo ser humano uno debe sentir en ciertas ocasiones verdadero miedo, algunas personas tienen miedo a la oscuridad, a que les roben en las calles, otros hasta desarrollan fobias o entran fácilmente en pánico. Él no tenía por que ser la excepción, es decir, talvez no le tendría miedo a la oscuridad, pero ciertamente sí a regresar al infierno o miedo de volver a ver cómo la vida de la persona que más amas se acaba frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

**……………………….**

**……………………….**

Ahora Dean Winchester está parado a unos metros de la habitación 215, aquella en la que se encuentra su hermano supuestamente descansando. Está parado, casi estático viendo a la nada, pues hacía minutos que la figura de Jack había desaparecido de su campo de visión cuando éste giró a la izquierda para probablemente dirigirse a otro café.

Dean Winchester estaba casi quieto y tranquilo… casi, porque quien prestara un poco más de atención se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él.

Su respiración pesada y rápida, su cara y cuello se encontraban perlados en sudor y su mandíbula apretada. Parecía que sus piernas estaban pegadas al suelo y sus puños se mantenían apretados. Quien lo viera pensaría que Dean Winchester tenía la intención de irse de ahí. Parecía que quería correr pero no podía, o que estaba temblando y lo quería ocultar.

Dean Winchester tenía miedo nuevamente. Miedo de lo que dijo Jack. El pelinegro parecía un imbécil por fuera pero éste acababa de confirmar todo aquello que había empezado a sospechar. Todo aquello que esperaba no fuera verdad, todo aquello que supuso fue producto de la traumática experiencia de ir y regresar del infierno, talvez algo de necesidad física, dónde el pequeño Dean le hizo pasar una mala jugada confundiendo el amor de hermanos por algo mucho más sexual e instintivo.

Pero vamos él no era gay, no podía ser gay, no, no podía. Porque era Dean Winchester, era un Winchester, los Winchester no eran gays, él no lo era, su padre no lo fue, su hermano tampoco lo era… en definitiva él no era gay. Salía con cuanta mujer se le ponía adelante. Las mujeres eran lindas y suaves, los hombres no son lindos… son... son… son sólo hombres, grandes, feos, toscos, hombres!!!

Sam era un hombre, y uno de los más grandes que había conocido en su vida, vamos, que parecía un gigante, aunque feo no era… se veía algo tierno… para ser un hombre, algo así como un cachorro abandonado. No era suave pero tampoco era tosco y desagradable. De hecho tenía esa mirada de cachorro y una radiante sonrisa que te encoje el estómago con solo verla, y esos hoyitos que se forman cuando sonríe que con solo verlos te dan ganas de sonreír también, y ese lunar que tiene justo debajo de su labio inferior que provoca besar.

Sam es grande, fuerte, e inteligente para el resto pero para Dean Winchester, Sam es un gigante, nenaza y nerd… es su Sammy y es lo mejor que le pasó en su vida. Lo mejor que John hizo en vida fue darle a Sammy.

Se supone que su trabajo es quererlo y cuidarlo. Hace todo lo que puede para cuidarlo, se fue hasta el mismísimo infierno por él. Pero porque lo hizo?

Cualquiera diría porque son hermanos.

Cuando un familiar querido muere uno siempre dice "porque no fui yo en vez de él o ella", supuestamente esa es una reacción lógica que tiene cualquier persona. Pero en su caso la frase implica mucho más. Ellos la dicen porque saben que por más que quieran ya nada se puede hacer, pero personas como ellos que saben la verdad, saben que si lo quieres, si eres lo suficientemente impulsivo o estúpido, que para el caso es lo mismo, sí puedes dar tu vida por la de tu ser querido, solo que hacerlo implica irte al infierno.

Dean lo hizo, Dean fue al infierno por Sammy. Algo que no hizo por su padre, algo que no haría por nadie más que su hermano. Se supone que a la familia la quieres por igual, qué tiene Sam que lo hace mejor que su padre? Qué tiene él, que le hizo hacer ese trato? Si a los dos los ama, son su familia.

Lo que hace a Samuel Winchester tan especial, qué es?

De pequeño lo vio tan indefenso que se propuso cuidarlo mucho antes de que su padre se lo encargara como su principal tarea, pero con el tiempo se hizo más grande y más fuerte, tanto como él, y más, si es que aprovechaba mejor su tamaño. Pero aún así siguió cuidando de él, siguió pendiente de él. Y encontró en la desaparición de John la excusa perfecta para traer a Sam de regreso con él, aunque fuera solo por unos días y que por suerte del destino se extendieron a años.

¿Qué hace a Sam Winchester tan especial que no deja de pensar en él, qué lo deja parado, estático como imbécil sin decir nada ni hacer nada??? Qué tiene que lo hace feliz con solo sonreírle, y lo desespera y angustia con un solo lamento o quejido? Qué tiene que no puede despegarle la mirada de encima? Qué tiene que lo enfurece cada vez que deja de mirarlo y le pone atención al imbécil de Grant? Porqué verlo hablar con él, o compartir la misma habitación con ese seudo-cazador le molesta tanto, le quita le sueño?? Porqué se pone tan celoso por eso? Por qué siendo él un hombre perfectamente normal, dejando de lado que cace seres sobrenaturales y que haya regresado del infierno, un hombre qué disfruta como nunca de sus encuentros casuales con la mesera de turno, con su amado Impala, y sus música fuerte de los 80´s, porqué precisamente él tenía que ser, qué?

Gay, bisexual??????... bueno aún le gustaban las mujeres, y mucho!!! Así que la opción era obvia. Ya no había por qué seguirselo ocultándo.

Bien, ahora Dean Winchester sabía cuál era el problema. Era oficial pero secretamente Bi, y estaba enamorado de un hombre… muy complicado, aunque más complica lo hacía que aquel hombre no fuera otro que su hermano.

Cómo lo vería ahora a la cara?! Se lo confesaría o no? Lo odiaría si se entera? O talvez simplemente se iría…. Se iría con Jack???

Me dejaría?...

Dean Winchester sabe la verdad y tiene miedo, tiene miedo de ver a Sam, tiene miedo de decírselo o callárselo, tiene miedo de ser odiado o abandonado. Tiene miedo de ver la reacción de Sam si se lo cuenta, que sería? Sorpresa, decepción, miedo, repulsión, odio?!?!

Reúne toda la fuerza que tiene medio adormilada gira como quien va hacia su ejecución y con pies de plomo se dirige lentamente hacia la puerta 215. Se queda parado frente a ella, quieto y silencioso.

En toda su vida son pocas las veces que Dean Winchester ha sentido verdadero miedo. Cuando su hermano murió, cuando se lo llevaron al infierno, cuando estuvo dentro de éste y cuando regresó del mismo. Ahora Dean Winchester puede agregar un nuevo evento a la lista de sus peores miedos.

Dean Winchester se encuentra parado frente a la puerta 215, respira profundamente cómo si fuera por última vez y dirige su mano derecha suavemente hacia la manija de la puerta.

Empieza a transpirar, su boca se seca, su respiración se acelera y sus pies se vuelven extremadamente pesados… Dean Winchester se muere de miedo ahora mismo. El nuevo miedo de Dean es abrir la puerta de la habitación 215… y no le queda de otra que hacerlo...

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Y ese fue el capítulo 8, en realidad no me gusta ver sufrir a Dean, porque es el que más me gusta XD pero por alguna razón mis manitas escriben todo esto u_uU... Pero no se preocupen muy pronto lo voy a hacer, o más bien, Sam lo va a hacer muy feliz XDD.**

**Reviews!!!! ****Reviews!!!! ****Reviews!!!! ****Reviews!!!!**

************

**Reviews!!!! ****Reviews!!!! ****Reviews!!!! ****Reviews!!!!**

**Y gracias a kashu, PATRICIA RODRIGUES, Lostris Swan, Eiri Saiyuki** (lindo telegrama amenazante XD**), Maika Luna-Rota** (Oh! la 1era Jackista XD), **dead. but still writing, Hohenheim x3, Winchester E., Leluto. por sus reviews, algunos más amenazantes que otros, hasta me citaron... eso me hace muy feliz!!!**

**Primero pensé que odiarían mi fic por meter a un tercero entre Dean y Sam, de hecho estaba convencida porque nadie me leía, pero parece que ya le van a agarrando cariño al fic XD y ya hasta hay alguien que quiere a Jack cof. Maika cof!!!**

**En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo y por tomarse el tiempo de mandarme reviews y dejarme saber si les gustó!!!**

**Eso es todo, si me llega la inspiración nos vemos en otra semana, byex!!!!!!!**


	9. Impala!

**_Feliz día de San Valentin a todos!!!!_**

**_Y lamento la tardanza en la actualización ¬¬_**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Capítulo 9: Impala**

Había abierto la vieja puerta de la habitación 215 con un sin fin de pensamientos revoloteando por toda su cabeza…

… Espera "revoloteando" sonaba muy gay…

Había aceptado su sexualidad pero esa no era razón como para cambiar drásticamente. Mejor sería… con la cabeza hecha mierda!!! Sí, eso sonaba mejor, más masculino.

Abrió la puerta 215 con la cabeza hecha mierda!!

No sabía qué hacer.

No sabía que decir.

No sabía ni siquiera porque había regresado a esa puta habitación!!!

Porqué no fue por ahí a dar una vuelta?!

De repente se da cuenta que está enamorado de su hermano, y qué es lo primero que hace?!?!?

Ir directamente a meterse a la habitación del chico que lo pone así de nervioso, impaciente, extraño y demasiado excitado.

Qué iba a hacer ahí dentro a solas con Sam???

… Bueno se le ocurrían muchas cosas que podía hacer a solas con Sam pero dada la situación, y por situación se refería a que Sam era un hombre, su hermano, y hetero, no le cabía duda que las cosas no saldrían muy fáciles para él.

Decirle la verdad a Sam?

Qué repentinamente se dio cuenta que era bisexual y que aparentemente estaba enamorado de un hombre y que ese hombre era él......

Vamos!!! Era bi, no imbécil !!! Cómo diablos siquiera se le había podido ocurrir pensar en la posibilidad de confesarle la verdad a Sam. Definitivamente sentir miedo le atrofiaba el cerebro.

Bueno, haría como siempre hacía cuándo la situación se ponía extraña: fingir que nada había pasado, todo está perfectamente bien!!

- Sam, ya volví

- ………

- Sam?? – llamó nuevamente el mayor mientras se adentraba en la habitación para dirigirse directamente a la cama donde había dejado a su hermano.

Pero no había nada, estaba vacía.

- SAM?!?!... SAM?!?!

- Wow, porqué gritas? Aquí estoy – respondió el menor mientras miraba extrañado a su hermano.

- DÓNDE DIABLOS TE METISTE?!?! – demandó saber Dean mientras se giraba a encarar a Sam.

- Tomando una ducha, en la mañana salí de frente a buscarte y no tuve tiempo de…

- No escuché el agua correr! – reclamó infantilmente

- Porque ya había terminado de ducharme, solo estaba afeitándome. No se te ocurrió revisar en el baño, genio - respondió divertido el menor

Ok, Ok, debió haber revisado el baño también, había cometido un error de principiante, pero tampoco era como para que le restara tanta importancia a su preocupación, mientras ponía esa sonrisa burlona y se acomodaba mejor la toalla….

Oh perfecto!!!! No solo se había metido a la dichosa habitación donde se encontraba su hermano por quien recientemente se había enterado de su, digamos, ligera desviación sexual.

No, no solo había hecho eso. Se había metido a la dichosa habitación donde se encontraba su hermano, cubierto solo por una pequeña y fácilmente removible toalla, con pequeñas gotas de agua que escurrían por su cabello y se estrellaban sobre su bronceado y bieeen formado pecho.

Genial!! No podía ser mejor!

Porque simplemente Sam no lo esperaba desnudo en la cama, si quiera eso si le serviría como excusa para el inminente despertar del pequeño Dean.

Yep! El ahora no tan pequeño Dean sí que estaba despierto. Por suerte parecía que Sam estaba más entretenido buscando algo que ponerse que prestándole atención a esa parte de su anatomía.

- Nos vamos! –comunicó el mayor mientras apresuraba el paso hacia el baño.

- Cómo?!

- Qué nos vamos, ya me cansé de este pueblo, así que termina de cambiarte y prepara tus cosas – anunció para segundos después cerrar la puerta del baño tras de sí.

- Ok, no tienes que decírmelo dos veces, yo tampoco quiero permanecer ni un segundo más aquí – murmuró el más alto – Llamaré a Jack para que regrese a empacar – informó Sam alzando un poco más la voz para que su hermano lo escuchara.

- Haz lo que quieras!! – respondió de mala manera el mayor, tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

**………………………………**

**………………………………**

- Tanto te demoras, yo ya terminé de empacar.

- Acabas de regresar del infierno, no tienes nada que empacar – razonó el menor.

- … Tampoco tienes que decirlo de esa manera – se burló el mayor fingiéndose dolido y ofendido - Además, sí tengo que empacar, ayer no pude dormir así que fui a comprar algo de ropa, ah y eso me recuerda, gracias por deshacerte de la mía.

- Dean, estabas en infierno, busqué y busqué, pero te aseguro que no encontré forma de enviar tu ropa allí – se burló el menor.

- Ja-ja que gracioso… pero siquiera la podías haber usado tú, o tenerla de recuerdo… no tenías porque tirarla.

- Tú ropa es muy pequ… ehh no es de mi estilo, Dean, y en realidad no quería tener más cosas que me hicieran recordarte…

- Me estás diciendo que querías olvidarte de mí.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes...

- … probablemente yo también hubiera echo eso – reflexiono el mayor - pero siquiera… siquiera hubiera guardado algo.

- Nunca dije que hubiera quemado toda tu ropa…

- Tampoco me dijiste que la hubieras quemado!!!!! – reclamó el ojiverde

- Ehhh detalles…. Pero guardé tu cazadora de cuero, está en el coche.

- De verdad?? y …

- Qué pasa?

- … y mi nena. Oh por Dios, llevo aquí tanto tiempo, no puedo creer que no la haya visto en todo este tiempo. Cómo está?! Está bien?! No le habrás hecho nada a mi nena aprovechando que no estaba aquí?! La cuidaste bien verdad Sam?! A veces cuando tiene frío se pone algo mal y…

- Por Dios Dean, pareciera que hablaras de una persona y no de un coche.

- Sam, sabes que ese coche es mi vida, me muero si le pasa algo… espera… porque me estas diciendo esto?? Qué le pasó? Está bien verdad? No le pasó nada en estos meses?? Solo te la dejé unos pocos meses y la dañaste??!!

- Dean!! Dean!! Cálmate, no le he hecho nada, el Impala está bien - trataba de tranquilizarlo el más alto

- Oh por Dios Santo, Sam, no vuelvas a asustarme así, casi haces que me de un paro. Sabes que no debes asustarme así. Lo sabes verdad?

- Sé que no debo asustarte así desde que Bella hizo que se llevaran tu coche y te dio una especie de ataque de asma, Dean.

- Bien…bien… ya terminaste de empacar?

- Sí, ahora estoy empacando lo de Jack…

- Porqué empacas sus cosas?!

- Para ganar tiempo, no te quieres ir cuanto antes de aquí.

- Sí pero…

- Ya llegué – saludó el pelinegro sin siquiera ver al mayor de los Winchester – Así que nos vamos ah?

- Sí, recogí tus cosas para ganar tiempo.

- Vaya en serio ansían irse de este lugar verdad?? – comentó Jack mientras tomaba su maleta ya empacada y se dirigía a la puerta – Bueno, entonces vámonos – terminó por decir para luego salir de la habitación.

- Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros? – preguntó desganado el mayor dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante a Sam.

- Vamos a viajar por horas juntos, así que no empieces otra pelea o los lanzaré a ambos del coche.

- No lo harías… - respondió Dean poniéndo su mejor sonrisa

- ………

- Oh vamos Sammy!!! Sabes que no nos aguantamos el uno al otro, como te esperas que pasemos horas juntos y en un espacio tan reducido – No le puedes decirle que tome un bus y nos alcance…

- Dean…

- Chicos que esperan!!!

- Ya vamos Jack! Dean…

- Vamos… - respondió con poca emoción el mayor para luego salir de la habitación arrastrando los pies

**...........................**

**...........................**

- QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!?!?!?!?!?! SAM!!!!!!!!!!! PORQUÉ ÉL TIENE LAS LLAVES DE MI COCHE?!?!?! – reclamó el mayor mientras apuntaba al pelinegro

- Ahhhh eso… pues… porque, verás… Jack es quien hasta ahora se había encargado de manejarlo.

- ……… Haaaaa aaahhhhhh haaaaaaaa ahhhhhh!!!!!

- Ok Dean, tranquilízate, no es para tanto… Respira! Respira!!!!

- Haaa aaahhh… PORQUÉ?!

- Porqué? Supongo que porque estoy acostumbrado a ser el copiloto

- ............

- ... ese era tu sitio y no me veía ocupándolo – terminó por confesar el menor.

- PERO SÍ LO VEÍAS A **ÉL** OCUPÁNDOLO?!?!?!?!

- Bueno alguien tenía que conducir no???

- SUFICIENTE!!! SOLO… solo dame las llaves - le ordenó a Jack

- Aquí las tiene _Dean_ – respondió el pelinegro socarronamente provocando que el ojiverde se las arranchara bruscamente de la mano.

- Abrió la puerta del Impala y se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

Su nena, sí que la había extrañado. Siempre podía confiar en ella, ella nunca le buscaría un reemplazo ni quemaría su ropa…

- Qué es eso?!?!?!

- Es un iPod – respondió el pelinegro manteniendo aún aquella sonrisa que sabía fastidiaba tanto a Dean

- SÉ LO QUE ES!!! pero porque está aquí!!! Sam??? te dije que te quedabas con mi nena pero cómo pudiste haberle hecho esto?

- Dean, no es para tanto, solo es un iPod, algo de tecnología no viene mal… y antes de que empieces a gritar, pensé que el Impala me pertenecía, no sabía que ibas a volver…

- Sí pero se la quiere por lo que es, no puedo creer que hayas intentado cambiarla.

- Sam, talvez debemos dejarlo un rato a solas con su "nena"

- Y A TI QUIEN DIABLOS TE ESTÁ HABLANDO…

- Dean, sólo maneja quieres – pidió el menor mientras colocaba el cassette más cercano que encontró, viendo asombrado como en cuestión de segundos el semblante de su hermano se apaciguaba para empezar a entonar aquella ruidosa canción.

**.........................**

**.........................**

- Se puede saber a dónde vamos??? – preguntó el pelinegro a Sam

- Dean a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

- Quiéén sabe… hacia donde mi nena nos quiera llevar.

- Dean…

- Qué? acabo de regresar del infierno, necesito aire fresco

- Estamos encerrados en tu coche – apuntó el pelinegro.

- Entonces abre la puta ventana!!! – respondió Dean con una gran sonrisa

- Porque no te vas a la mierd….

- QUÉÉ?! NO TE ESCUCHOOO… - elevó la voz el mayor mientras subía considerablemente el volumen a la canción. Se divertía mirando por el espejo retrovisor como el pelinegro gesticulaba con una mezcla de irritación e indignación.

Su nena nunca le fallaba…

Pero ahora y seguro Sam se enojaría por querer hacer explotar sus tímpanos. Se giró extrañado cuando luego de unos segundos más no escuchó las quejas de éste ni mucho menos hubo algún intento por arrancar la cassettera del Impala.

Su hermano tenía una postura relajada aunque se veía algo incómoda por lo alto que era, y tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la luna de la puerta. Estaba tranquilo a pesar del fuerte ruido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a través del reflejo de aquella luna la sonrisa de su hermano.

Estaba feliz.

Y no había que ser un genio para saber el porqué, sí hasta él se había dado cuenta.

Sam sí que lo había extrañado en esos cuatro meses y aparentemente estaba feliz de estar de nuevo con él, aunque eso significara resignarse a escuchar las infantiles y desesperantes peleas con el pelinegro, sus continuas quejas o el alto volumen de su amado rock ochentero.

Pensó que volver a ver a su nena, sentarse dentro de ella y sentir el timón entre sus manos sería lo mejor de regresar del infierno, pero ver a Sam le hizo recordar lo que en realidad más había extrañado.

Cómo podía resignarse a perderlo??? cómo podía dejarle el camino libre a la competencia sin pelear??? Cómo había sido tan estúpido para caer en la palabrería del pelinegro??? Lo escuchó y se dejó asustar, le hizo dudar de sí mismo. Le sorprendía como se pudo haber quedado parado escuchando al imbécil ese soltar toda esa mierda, de que él no valía nada. Le había dicho que era un asesino sin escrúpulos y que jamás haría a Sam feliz, que éste jamás lo vería más allá de lo que eran ya, hermanos.

Odiaba que jugaran así con su cabeza!!!!! Odiaba que ese retardado seudo cazador, creyera que podía burlarse de él!!!!!!!!

Qué no sabía con quien mierda estaba hablando!?!?! Era Dean Winchester!!!! Talvez no el mejor cazador de todos, pero en definitiva uno de los mejores.

No estaba seguro si este sería un halago pero cualquier demonio se bañaría en agua bendita si eso les aseguraba llevarlo nuevamente al infierno. Así de deseado era Dean Winchester!!!!

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**_Gracias a_ _PATRICIA RODRIGUES, lila, aCaae, Hohenheim x3, Esther, darkness y Lostris Swan por sus reviews XD._**

**_Espero no demorarme tanto en el siguiente capítulo, pero algo me dice que lo voy a hacer (estoy en blanco u_uU)_**


	10. En medio de la nada

_**Antes que nada, debo disculparme por la demora y es que cuando dije que me había quedado sin ideas… pues de verdad me había quedado sin ideas XD, ahora a eso súmenle el inicio de mis clases en la U y el tiempo que me toman mis otros vicios (como el de leer otros fics, o descargarme manga XD).**_

_**En fin, les traigo el capítulo 10, espero no me haya oxidado mucho y les guste, y gracias a Hohem quien me dio la idea para seguir con este fic.**_

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Capítulo 10: En medio de la nada**

- Maldita sea…. MalditaseaMalditaseaMalditasea!!!! – vociferaba Dean por enésima vez tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse para no golpear el volante. Y es que su nena no tenía la culpa de nada, ella era completamente inocente. El único culpable era el imbécil de Jack.

Su preciado coche se había quedado sin gasolina y eso en definitiva era culpa del imbécil ese, después de todo Sam no le había confesado que el moreno fue quien en su ausencia se encargó de su auto, suponía que no solo se ocupó de conducirlo sino también de darle cierto mantenimiento que en definitiva debía incluir echarle gasolina!!!

- Cálmate Dean – intentaba tranquilizarlo Sam, tampoco quería que su hermano explotara contra él.

- Todo esto es tu culpa – acusó el mayor mientras dirigía una colérica mirada contra Jack por el espejo retrovisor.

- Mi culpa!!! – respondió indignado el pelinegro

- Claro que es tu culpa!!!!! No era tu trabajo encargarte de echarle gasolina al coche!!!!

- Tú fuiste quién quiso irse de ese pueblo cuanto antes!!! Ni siquiera diste tiempo para echarle más gasolina!!!

- Ah…

- Por qué crees que te pregunté hace horas hacia dónde planeabas llevarnos?!?! Crees que sólo quería hablar contigo?!?! Quería saber si la gasolina daría para que tu trasero llegara hasta dónde mierda quisieras llevarnos!!!!

- Ja _…. _No dijiste nada sobre la gasolina – se defendió el mayor ya no tan confiado de ganar la discusión.

- Lo intenté pero qué me dijiste??…. Ah sí, me dijiste "QUÉÉ?! NO TE ESCUUUCHO" mientras subías y subías el volumen a la música. Así que no te atrevas a echarme la culpa a mí, cuando fue tu estupidez la que nos dejó varados en quien mierda sabe dónde!!!!

- ……. – una mirada cargada de ira por parte de Dean. No podía hacer nada más, salvo romperle la nariz a Jack, pero por la mirada que le dirigía su hermano seguro y ni siquiera llegaría a girarse a encarar al pelinegro.

De todas las personas que habían conocido en sus años de cacería, porqué de todos ellos, Sam había tenido que elegir a ese hijo de puta bueno para nada que no hacía más que joderle el día. En ese preciso momento lo que más deseaba era arrastrar a ese imbécil fuera del coche y matarlo a golpes…

Matarlo??? Dean echó un vistazo alrededor…

- Aquí en medio de la nada, nadie se daría cuenta – concluyó Dean

- Nadie se daría cuenta de qué? – preguntó Sam algo perturbado pues juraría haber visto en el rostro de su hermano una expresión de pura maldad, como si por unos instantes algún demonio lo hubiera posesionado.

- Podría matar a ese imbécil y enterrar su cuerpo atrás de esos árboles y nadie se daría cuenta – confesó el mayor algo sorprendido de haber soltado todo eso cuando en realidad pretendía inventar algo menos perturbador.

- Dean… estás jugando verd….

- No podrías hacer eso ni con ayuda, imbécil!!! – intervino el pelinegro fastidiado por la amenaza de Dean.

- Tú no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer!! – ladró en respuesta el mayor

- Porque no te ahorras la vergüenza tío, en serio. No creo que quieras que _Sammy_ te vea llorando como niña.

- Hora de intervenir - pensó Sam - Voy a estirar las piernas – informó mientras salía del auto, quería relajarse un poco y eso solo podría lograrlo si dejaba de escuchar a ese par por si quiera unos minutos

- Te acompaño? – se ofreció Jack

- Preferiría ir solo, si no te molesta; pero antes de que me vaya, sé que es inútil decirles que dejen de gritarse e insultarse, pero no se les ocurra golpearse, entendieron?

- ……………

- En-ten-die-ron?!- repitió Sam, claramente exigiendo un respuesta por parte de ambos hombres.

- Siii – respondieron sin ganas. Por más que les disgustara ser tratados como niños revoltosos de primaria tenían demasiado temor a Sam como para contradecirlo, por lo menos frente a frente.

- Bien – fue lo único que respondió el menor para luego irse

......................

.......................

Luego de transcurridos 00:02:03 en silencio (su mejor record hasta el momento)

- No vuelvas a hacer eso –siseó el mayor - No lo vuelvas a llamar así

- que no lo vuelva a llamar así? – Repitió el pelinegro intentando entender a que se refería el mayor de los Winchester con esa nueva amenaza – Oh!!! No te gusta que llame a tu hermanito _Sammy._

- .......... – Dean no respondió, sólo le dirigió otra mirada cargada de odio y advertencia.

- Pues no sé que decirte Dean…

- ...........

- Bueno como parece que dejar de llamarlo _Sammy _significa tanto para ti, supongo que mi respuesta tendrá que ser: Me importa una mierda como quieres que lo llame o deje de llamarle. Quién diablos te crees que eres para decidir que hacer!?! – terminó el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida.

- Si lo vuelves a llamar así te juro que vas a arrepentirte – amenazó el mayor, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

- Tus amenazas me divierten, lo sabes verdad??? Pero si le hace bien a tu autoestima puedo fingir que me asustas, prometo no reírme mientras actúo frente a _**Sammy**_.

- Te mueres por pelear conmigo, verdad? Te advierto que cuando termine contigo vas a terminar 6 pies bajo tierra, pero no te preocupes, parece que el lugar que elegí para enterrarte te va a gustar.

- Te gusta ladrar eh Winchester???…. Cómo quieras, va a ser divertido ver como te lleno el trasero de balas… o explosivos, tu eliges – respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa siniestra.

- NADIE VA A ENTERRAR TÚ CADAVER Y NADIE TE VA A VOLAR EL TRASERO, ENTENDIDO?!?! – sentenció Sam, quién había regresado más pronto de lo previsto, y que por el tono no dejaba lugar a réplicas de ningún tipo.

Ambos fueron atrapados a punto de llevar la pelea al siguiente nivel y Sam no se veía para nada contento, especialmente por el hecho que pelear a puños fue lo único que les prohibió y estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Sam estaba cansado de soportar a ese par, soportar sus miradas cargadas de odio y burla y sobre todo cansado de sus peleas e insultos – Están de mal humor??? Quieren irse de aquí??? ENTONCES SALGAN DEL PUTO COCHE Y EMPIEZEN A PARAR AUTOS PARA IRNOS DE AQUÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!! – fue lo que grito antes de abrir la puerta del conductor y señalar a su hermano que saliera del coche. Jack reaccionó más rápido que Dean y salió del coche antes de que Sam fuera a por él como lo hizo con Dean.

…………………………

…………………………

- Cuántas horas han pasado? – preguntó Dean cansado de esperar y esperar fuera de su coche.

- Solo ha pasado una hora Dean – respondió el menor cansado de que su hermano le preguntara la hora cada cinco minutos.

- Podría jurar que envejecí un par de años – comentó Jack mientras se entretenía pateando una piedra que encontró al lado del camino – No creen que esto es extraño, ha pasado una hora y no hay rastro de vida por aquí.

- Ningún camión, coche o motocicleta – repasó Dean – ni siquiera un puto ciclista.

- Sólo ha pasado una hora, no podemos asumir que hay algo extraño tan fácilmente, ni siquiera sabemos qué clase de flujo vehicular tiene este lugar, ni siquiera sabemos con certeza en qué lugar estamos – comentó Sam, tratando de pensar lógicamente y tranquilizar a sus impacientes compañeros.

- ..................

- Naaa a mi todavía me parece que algo anda mal – concluyó Dean disfrutando de la cara exasperada de su hermano.

- Entonces que vamos a hacer??? – preguntó el pelinegro luego de que perdió la piedra con la que se estaba entreteniendo.

- Bueno lo que vaya a hacer definitivamente no te incluye a ti – respondió el mayor con su mejor sonrisa.

- Sabes qué….

- Ok, antes de que empiecen a pelear nuevamente, vamos a ordenarnos un poco: En primer lugar ha pasado un poco más de una hora y no hay rastro de ninguna clase de vehículo que pase por este camino…

- Tal vez sea porque sólo un imbécil seguiría este camino – comentó el moreno lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el mayor lo escuchara.

- En segundo lugar… - continuó Sam echándoles una mirada de advertencia a sus compañeros - … El GPS no funciona y no hay cobertura para los celulares, así que es imposible tratar de conseguir ayuda o información. Por otro lado pronto será de noche y eso solo complicará las cosas.

- Está empezando a hacer frío, así que propongo que nos subamos nuevamente al coche y esperemos por un rato más a ver si pasa algún auto. Este es el sitio más silencioso en el que he estado, así que si por milagro pasara algún coche, estoy seguro que lo escucharíamos y nos daría el suficiente tiempo como para salir e intentar detenerlo.

- Supongo que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer – soltó Sam después de pensarlo por unos segundos. Dean???

- humm - respondió de mala gana el mayor. Ni loco le daría la razón el pelinegro pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo a solas con su hermano y dentro de su nena.

………………………………..

………………………………..

Dos horas transcurrieron desde que decidieron subirse al Impala a esperar y ni un solo coche pasó por ese camino, lo que si pasó fue una oleada de discusiones sin sentido cuyos protagonistas no eran otros sino el idiota de Jack y el aún más idiota de Dean.

Discutieron por como hablaban, por como comían, por como miraban a la nada, por cómo se sentaban, por cómo cantaban y un sinfín de discusiones cada una más estúpida y absurda que la anterior. Pero qué más podía esperar Sam, si dichas discusiones provenían de ese par. Definitivamente tenía que tomar unas vacaciones muy lejos de ellos.

- …..gay!!!!!! – Fue lo último que pudo captar Sam de la nueva discusión que se produjo entre ambos. Al parecer Jack fue quien le dijo gay a su hermano. Pero seguro y lo dijo como último recurso y es que después de dos horas de discusiones repetir y repetir los mismos insultos ya no tenían el efecto esperado.

Era fácil concluir que dicha acusación era falsa, después de todo la vida le había enseñado que suerte era precisamente lo que no tenía, sería demasiada suerte si él fuese gay, siquiera bisexual; y si luego de que Jack acusara de ser gay su hermano éste tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, esta no era de nerviosismo y sed de venganza sino probablemente su mejor esfuerzo por encontrar un insulto mejor que el de su contrincante.

- Dean… - lo llamó Sam a la par que giraba su rostro a la izquierda para encarar a su hermano.

- Oh diablos!!!!! – pensaba Dean. Estaba seguro que su hermano había escuchado esa última discusión con el pelinegro, donde el hijo de puta ese se le había ocurrido gritar:

"_Sabes, cuando un hombre empieza a pensar en la cara que tiene su hermano luego de un orgasmo, éste debería probablemente empezar a pensar si no es gay!!!!"_

Acaso el pelinegro no podía simplemente responderle que era una mierda o un jodido imbécil, bueno probablemente él no tenía que haber dicho que el freak ese era producto de una aventura que tuvo su madre con un Wendigo, más que todo por respeto a sus padres que estaban muertos y al Wendigo que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pero aún así el imbécil lo dejó al descubierto.

Cuánto había escuchado su hermano???? Estaba molesto??... no se veía molesto ni asqueado…. Oh señor si haces que olvide lo que dijo ése jamás volveré a insultarlo, dejaré en paz a ese imbécil, digo… dejaré en paz a Jack!!!......

Ok no desesperes Dean, al fin y al cabo esa acusación viene de ese freak, Sam no le creería eso, y bueno…. Si algo pasa solo tienes que negarlo Dean, solo niégalo, solo niégalo!!!!

- …… no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí metido……..

- No s-sé de qué diablos estás hablando!! – soltó el mayor tratando de que su cara no reflejara lo nervioso que estaba

- .......................... ah??? Yo soy quién no sabe de qué estás hablando, Dean – respondió Sam extrañado por la respuesta de su hermano

Oh gracias señor, no escuchó que me gusta... y bueno acerca de ese tema de *cof dejar en paz a Jack… digamos que no sabía lo que decía, olvidémonos de esa parte ok?

- Dean, te estaba diciendo que ya me cansé de estar aquí sentado y esperar por nada. La última vez que revisé el GPS me pareció ver que hay un pequeño pueblo por este lugar, no creo que quede muy lejos, así que iré a ver.

- Me estás diciendo que vas a ir a pie hacia un pueblo que tal vez no exista.

- Bueno no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre, tenemos que buscar gasolina y para eso necesitamos encontrar ese pueblo y si no es ese, cualquier otro – agregó rápido el menor cuando vio a su hermano abrir la boca nuevamente- No te preocupes, todavía queda un par de horas antes de que oscurezca – comentó el castaño para segundos después abrir su puerta y salir del coche.

- Voy contigo Sam – anunció el pelinegro, mandándole una mirada retadora a Dean antes de salir del Impala también.

Y es que quien conociera si quiera un poco a Dean sabía que una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era perder de vista a su nena. Es decir, podía dejarla estacionada en algún lado cuando iban de cacería o camuflarla bajo ramas pero dejarla en medio de ese lugar, donde no había señales de vida, más que darle alivio lo asustaba un poco, es decir, que tal que no había autos cerca precisamente porque esa carretera estaba maldita y desaparecía cada coche que se quedaba varado en ella, vamos después de todo lo que había visto todos esos años de cacería, eso era posible……

Dean los vio alejarse desde dentro del auto, mirando alternadamente a su hermano y al volante, repitiendo el proceso unas tres veces hasta que abruptamente se detuvo cuando vio el pelinegro darle lo que parecía un asquerosamente cariñoso empujón a su hermano que más que hacer enojar al menor le arrancó una sonrisa y para mayor sorpresa de Dean, Sam le siguió el juego y le dio otro empujón con las caderas. Será imbécil!.

- ............. lo siento, en serio lo siento nena –dijo suavemente el castaño mientras acariciaba un poco el volante - … pero primero muerto antes que dejar a mi hermano con ese freak – agregó mientras salía también él del coche y aseguraba las puertas – te prometo que volveré por ti y te traeré la mejor gasolina que encuentre ok?- terminó por decir para luego apurar el paso y alcanzarlos y es que su hermano podía ser un muy buen cazador, pero si ese imbécil se pasaba con él, éste ni se daría cuenta, para cuando su hermano se diera cuenta que ese idiota trataba de seducirlo ya estarían metidos en una cama, o eso es lo que Dean pensaba, así que se apresuró a correr tras su hermano y ese violador en potencia.

Dean Winchester se negaba a ser la chica que espera en el coche, o el imbécil que ve a quién ama ser manoseado por otro, si ese Jack cree que tiene más ventaja solo porque no son hermanos y su relación sería menos rara y más probable, ese imbécil seudo-cazador está a punto de ver lo jodido que esta porque........... bueno Dean Winchester aún no sabía como tener la misma sangre pues.... ahh supondría alguna v-ventaja pero... pues... La idea era que Jack Grant va a caer, porque de eso se va a encargar el mismo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-**

**************************_Espero les haya gustado este capi y gracias a PATRICIA RODRIGUEZ, LILA, es, Hohem, Angel de Oscuridad, darkness, midel y Simca por los reviews._**

**************************_Bye!!!_**


End file.
